Oatmeal & Calamine
by Comix28
Summary: Can Sakura survive two weeks of looking after what may be the two worst patients in the world? Naruto and Sasuke are sick with chicken pox and they aren't making her temporary job as a nurse easy! (Rated for occassional language)
1. Chapter One: Itchy Itchy

  
Disclaimer: No, unfortunately like all the authors on ff.net I don't own any of these characters. But if I did I would adopt Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru. And Kakashi would be the father. …..o_0 what an odd family.

****

-Oatmeal and Calamine-

Chapter 1  


****

Itchy Itchy 

Sakura sighed as she blew an annoying strand of hair out of her eyes. Here she was all alone with Sasuke like in all her fantasies and all he could do was stare out into space apparently in thought. . "…Sasuke-kun, isn't it a beautiful morning?" 

"Aa." 

And another attempt to start a conversation shot down. She sighed once more. If only her one true love wasn't so short on words, like in her fantasies, this would have been going a lot better and they would have been making out an hour ago.

"….Beautiful…" she muttered to herself as she observed the landscape before her eyes , the sun having risen completely less than an hour ago, the morning dew's scent still fresh. "Ne, Sasuke-kun don't you think it's getting a little late?" She asked suddenly realizing that the sun was a little too high in the sky. 

"Late for Naruto anyway." He reasoned knowing fully well that the blonde boy was usually the second to arrive, sometimes the first. 

" I wonder what he is doing, he knows we have a mission today." 

"Che. That idiot probably just overslept." 

She nodded, it was something that was very likely to happen so she didn't question the fact. However. she knew that the other person who was missing, was out of habit. 

"Yo." 

Speak of the devil. 

"Kakashi-sensei!! You're late!" 

"Ah, gomen nasai. You see there was this litter of kittens and I had to find adoptive homes for all of them…" 

"You lie!" 

Kakashi smiled "Don't say that….eh? Where's Naruto-kun?" He asked quickly observing that there was only one student of his ranting and raving at him that he was late. 

"He's late." Sasuke answered simply.

"Hm. ..that's odd." 

"Your bad habits are rubbing off on him Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura pointed out half teasingly half seriously. 

"Bad habits? I have none." He looked thoughtful as he said so looking heavenward as if trying to remember any bad habits he might possess. Coming out of his reverie after concluding that he had none, he turned happily to his two students. "Anyway like I mentioned yesterday, we have been given another D rank mission. We will wait for Naruto and then go." 

They waited for 15 more minutes when their last teammate finally arrived. He appeared to be more asleep than awake and they all had to wonder how he arrived without smacking into anything, since his eyes were so tightly closed. "Ohayo….minna-san." He greeted, separating the words with a large yawn. 

"You're late!" Sakura shouted at him tapping her foot impatiently. She was tired of waiting and wanted to get whatever mission it was over with so that she could ask her beloved Sasuke-kun out later. 

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Eh heh, gomen. I couldn't sleep last night so I overslept today." 

She would have yelled at him again, but his face looked flushed and he truly did look tired making her briefly wonder if he had trained himself to exhaustion again. She decided to give him a break. "Well, don't do it again!"

Sasuke glared at him , slightly annoyed that they had been made to wait even longer this morning. However, he was secretly pleased seeing as he had not gotten much sleep the night before either. So he decided to say nothing. 

"Okay Sakura-chan." He answered pleasantly. He didn't notice the way Kakashi was watching him carefully or the fact that Sasuke seemed to be observing him too. His voice was lacking the usual perk and his demeanor was calmer It was odd to see him that way. 

"As I was saying, we have another mission today---" 

"A mission?!? Really? What do we have to do this time? Guard someone else against another gang? Or retrieve a secret scroll kept hostage?" The mere mention of the word 'mission' had seemed to perk him up greatly.

"We have to pick medicinal herbs for this elderly couple."

Naruto's face and excitement fell. " Eh?!? I'm tired of all these stupid missions! I'm not doing it!" 

"Fine then Naruto, you stay behind. Sasuke, Sakura, let's go." 

"Hey! You wouldn't really leave me behind would you?!? " He asked as he watched the backs of his team slowly disappearing. Apparently they would. "Hey that isn't fair! Wait for me!" He cried racing to catch up with them. 

An hour later they all arrived at the field some miles away from the village where the medicinal herbs supposedly grew. Now all they had to do was find them. It was still early in the morning and a cool breeze blew blowing petals of other flowers around in a odd dance with the wind. It was an odd sight. Flowers and herbs intertwined with each other, the flowers sometimes hiding the herbs. 

"Aw, this is going to take a long time." Naruto whined. It looked like it would take a long time to find these herbs, probably the reason why they had to start so early. He really didn't like this mission. Somehow spending most of the morning picking flowers wasn't something he considered a ninja should do. 

Sasuke stepped ahead of him as if leading the way. "Let's just get this done and over with, dobe." he commented dryly already spotting herbs that looked like they matched the description. 

Naruto's anger immediately flared. "Don't call me that!" he shouted as he sped off with new found determination to find herbs as well. "I won't lose to you, I bet I'll find more than you!" He shouted over his shoulder. 

Sasuke snorted but made sure he spotted as many herbs as he could. Sakura simply shook her head at their obvious competitive streak and worked at a slower pace making sure she found the exact herbs that were needed. Kakashi settled himself in a tree branch overlooking them all and reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. 

"Che. It's getting so hot." Naruto observed as he carried his basket full of herbs over to where the others were starting to make camp just to make lunch. It was well into the afternoon after all and the sun's intensity had increased to an uncomfortable level. Even Sasuke looked flushed. It could have been because of all the time they had spent outside. The herbs had proven to be hard to find indeed. Sasuke and Sakura had only been able to find a hand full each and they needed at least one basket full. Well, now was his time to shine, he had found more than them and he was damn well proud. " Minna- san ! Minna- san! Look at all the herbs I found!" He announced proudly as he approached them. 

His teammates looked at the basket and at the 'herb' he was proudly waving around. They sighed and shook their heads. His face fell as he saw their expressions, not knowing what was wrong. "Eh? What's the matter?" 

Passing a hand over his face in slight frustration, Sasuke looked at him with a blank stare. "Naruto….that's poison ivy." 

"What?!?!?!" Without waiting for Sasuke to repeat himself, he quickly threw down the poison ivy waving his arms around wildly. " Get it off me! Get it off me!" he cried running in circles. 

Sakura and Sasuke watched him blankly. He had already gotten rid of all the poison ivy so they did not know what he expected them to do. Suddenly Naruto stopped his wild dance and continued to scratch his already red, irritated hand. "Damn it …its really itchy." he complained while scratching it irritably. 

Sakura sighed shaking her head "That's what poison ivy does Naruto! It makes your skin become irritated and itchy." 

"Aa." he muttered suddenly totally focused on scratching his hands. This proved to only irritate him more and the speed at which he scratched increased immensely. "…Damn it…" 

"You shouldn't do that ." Sasuke commented dryly noticing that the other boy's hands were an extreme red now. 

"Shut up! I bet if you had this you'd be scratching all over too!"

"Keh. I have more self control than that." 

"Why you! I--" But whatever comment he was ready to make was cut off by a yelp as he started frantically scratching his arms and all over his body. 

"What are you doing now Naruto?"

"Now I'm itchy all over!" He shouted back desperately trying to find some relief by rubbing his body against the grass. 

Not understanding what could be the cause of this unusual problem Sakura frowned. By all means he should have only been itchy where his skin had been exposed to the poison ivy, not all over. …Well, whenever she wasn't sure about something Sasuke-kun was always sure to know. She turned to him ready to ask his opinion, when she felt her eyes widen in surprise. He was scratching himself too. 

"…Sasuke-kun?… are you okay?" 

"Che. That idiot is making me feel itchy too." He explained still scratching himself but not as desperately as Naruto. He briefly wondered if it was all just in his mind and if he really wasn't itchy at all. 

"Oh." She turned to see Naruto doing some odd crab walk rubbing his back along the grass and still scratching the rest of his body. That did it. There was definitely something wrong with the boys and she turned to the other only person who could possibly help. 

Looking up in the tree where their sensei laid stretched out on a branch, Sakura noticed he was still thoroughly immersed in his book. She seriously doubted he had even noticed Naruto's distress. 

"Kakashi-sensei! Something's wrong with Naruto!" 

Barely glancing at her and turning a page in his book , he simply responded. "What is it?"

" Well, he picked some poison ivy by mistake but instead of just having itchy hands, he's itchy all over." 

"That's to be expected. It's probably just in his head that he is itchy all over." 

"Eto… but it doesn't look like that. And even Sasuke-kun feels itchy!" 

"Did he touch the poison ivy?"

"No."

"Hm." That had caught his attention. He knew Sasuke wasn't one to let his mind play tricks on him and make him belief he was itchy by just watching Naruto. Glancing at the two boys he noticed that their cheeks seemed rosy and yet Sakura's cheeks didn't even though she had been exposed to the sun as long as they had. This made him frown and with a quick fluid motion he was in front of Sakura making her blink in surprise. "Naruto, come here." He called to the boy who was practically rolling on the floor. 

"I'm …kinda….busy …right …now." The desperate boy called back too determined to find relief than listen to his sensei.

"Now." 

His voice was strict and no longer held a laid back tone. Naruto knew that his sensei meant business and decided to listen rather than face his wrath. "Hai." He answered making his way over to him scratching the entire time. 

Still sitting on the floor, Sasuke was beginning to scratch a little more desperately as well but was trying not to show it as much. 

Kakashi watched Naruto for a moment when he suddenly got an idea. "Naruto, take off your jacket." 

"Eh?" 

"Just do it." 

"Hai…" Shrugging off the orange jacket and revealing his t-shirt underneath, the irritated skin suddenly exposed to the fresh breeze was suddenly cooled and felt better , if only for a moment. 

Grabbing the boy's arm firmly, Kakashi examined it turning it over, viewing it from all sides. Noticing small red blotches. After directing him to lift his shirt slightly and seeing the same blotches on his stomach, he wordlessly placed a hand briefly on the boy's forehead, and then nodded as a confirmation to his thoughts. "Naruto-kun, you have chicken pox." 

"What?!?" 

"You have a fever and have red spots all over, chicken pox." 

Naruto simply blinked in disbelief. He couldn't believe how he could have even gotten the illness.

" But…how?" 

Kakashi shrugged. "People can get it at any time. I'm just glad I already had it." 

Sakura smiled and nodded her head proudly, as if there was anything to be proud of. "Uhn. Me too. I got it when I was six. How about you Sasuke--" She stopped as she realized that he was deeply concentrated on scratching his own arms and that his cheeks were every bit as rosy as Naruto's. 

"I think it's safe to say that Sasuke got it today as well." Kakashi commented dryly as he watched the dark hair boy as well. "Well, this means that we can't go on any missions until these two are better." 

If possible, Naruto's face fell even more. He may have hated the stupid missions, but at least they were missions and every time he completed one it left him with a sense of accomplishment. "But why? I'm fine! A little scratching isn't going to keep me from doing good on the missions! And what about those herbs?" 

"Constantly scratching yourself will give your position away to any enemy and we don't know what other kinds of missions we may be assigned. Besides, you need at least two weeks rest with chicken pox, otherwise it may turn into a more serious illness. Don't worry about the herbs, I'll come back and get them myself later." Kakashi told him firmly. 

"I hate this! I don't want to be sick I--" The blonde boy was suddenly cut off, overcome by dizziness from his fever as he sat down heavily on the ground. "This sucks." He muttered pressing a hand up to his forehead. 

His sensei nodded sympathetically. "I know." Glancing at both boys, he sighed_. 'Both Naruto and Sasuke have no one at home to take care of them, and they really shouldn't be left alone. I would have them stay at my apartment, but it isn't that big and I don't know if I'll be given a chance to stay with them that often anyway. ' _

"Sakura chan please? Can't you just get that spot all the way down there?" Naruto begged bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts to see him pleading with Sakura to scratch an itch that couldn't be reached on his back, no matter how many times he tried. 

"No Naruto! You're not supposed to scratch your spots anyway!" 

"Sakura-chan!" He cried out desperately now. "Please?!?!"

"I said no!" 

"Sakura." 

Looking up at her sensei, Sakura was almost expecting him to demand that she help Naruto. But what he said surprised her much, much more. 

"Sakura, you….are going to have to take care of Sasuke and Naruto while they are ill." 

"What?!?!" She squealed in shock as Naruto, despite his discomfort, managed to smile happily. If being sick meant that he had the girl of his dreams by his side caring for him, then he was happy he had gotten the chicken pox. 

Sakura on the other hand was stuck in a limbo between dreading having to wait hand and foot on Naruto and bliss in the thought of pampering a weak Sasuke. 

"Well then, I'll go let your mother know that I've given you this special mission Sakura." With that Kakashi disappeared from her view. They weren't that far from the village and he was confident that they would be safe in their return home. 

Sakura turned to her two patients and saw Naruto staring at her expectantly while trying not to scratch, just to please her while Sasuke seemed to be in his own little world scratching his arms at smooth pace and slowly starting on his stomach. Sighing she turned to Naruto once more. "Let's go. I guess we should get to my house as soon as possible." 

Naruto stood and began to follow obediently, quite happy to follow her to the end of the world if she asked him to. Sasuke however was still on the ground, still scratching, and oblivious to everything around him….until he noticed that , that annoying buzzing sound which had been the other's voices, had stopped. He looked up and noticed he was alone in the field, Sakura and Naruto a small distance away from him apparently waiting for…for something. He blinked. "What?" 

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Heh heh. Well this is my first Naruto fic. Just giving it a shot, if you like then please review. If you don't like and want to suggest (nicely) a way to fix it, then review! If you feel like just saying hi for the heck of it, then review! ….Okay I think you get the point, I would just like you to review please? 


	2. Chapter Two: Chicken Soup

Disclaimer: This disclaimer thing is really kind of pointless. *refer to chapter 1.*   
  
__Oatmeal and Calamine__  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chicken Soup  
  
Reaching the door of her house, Sakura nearly collapsed against it. She was exhausted. She could just imagine how her two teammates must have felt. "Are you two okay?" She questioned for what seemed like the umpteenth time to the boys behind her.   
  
Panting heavily, Naruto nodded sitting heavily on the ground in exhaustion. The fever had been taking it's toll and draining him of his energy. Behind him, Sasuke stood looking relatively calm but his entire body language showed that he too was tired and his breathing seemed more labored as well.   
  
"Well at least we made it here in one piece." She commented as she knocked on the door. Somewhere in her excellent preparation in the morning she had forgotten her house keys.   
  
The trek home had proven to be more difficult than expected. Sakura found that her usual pace that usually fell behind both boys, had suddenly become too much for them to keep up with and she had to slow it down even more.   
  
Of course, only Naruto complained about the pace. Sasuke had stubbornly said nothing but it was obvious that he was forcing himself to keep up with the speed of the pace. The speed at which they were traveling, along with the fact that they had to stop every now and then due to Naruto's demands for a break, made the trip home tedious and long. By the time they had reached her house it was already late afternoon.   
  
"So you're finally here Sakura!" Her mother exclaimed upon finally opening the door. "You took so long to get back I was starting to get worried…"   
  
"We're fine mom. Well … " Sakura turned to the two behind her letting their appearance alone speak for them.   
  
"Oh you poor dears!" Her mother exclaimed immediately gushing over the sickly boys like any other mother would do. She quickly ushered them inside wanting to get them away from the scorching sun.   
  
Sakura followed shaking her head. Her mother could be stern and demanding at times, but when it came to the sick , she turned into jelly. She watched as her mother settled both boys on the living room couch, with juice boxes and crackers. She had to smile at their confused expressions. They obviously weren't used to this kind of treatment.   
  
"Sakura." Her mother suddenly called and she perked her head up to show she was listening. "Come with me into the kitchen please."   
  
"Uhn." She muttered following her mother immediately not wanting to be reprimanded in front of her crush and the one who had a crush on her.   
  
Once in the kitchen Sakura's mother pointed to the cupboard. "There's some soup in there. Why don't you make them some? Besides you are the one who is suppose to be caring for them, not me."   
  
Sakura sighed already feeling that this would probably be one of her most tiring missions. Getting to work right away she began to boil the canned soup when her mother interrupted her once more. "Don't ignore him."   
  
"Eh?" The pink girl questioned not understanding. What was her mother talking about?  
  
"Naruto-kun. Don't ignore him."   
  
"But I haven't--"   
  
"Sakura, I know you have a crush on Sasuke-kun, but don't forget that Naruto-kun is sick too and needs care as well."   
  
Funny how it only took that one comment to make Sakura's face become redder than any tomato.   
  
"Mom! How did you know that I liked Sasuke-kun?" She hissed hysterically. Though not even she knew why she was hiding that fact, it was painfully obvious to all.   
  
"You just told me." Her mother responded with a small laugh and a smirk. "Just remember what I told you." She added seriously once more as she left Sakura to wait for the soup to be done.   
  
Sakura groaned as she stared at the nearly boiling pot of broth. Mothers could be so sneaky sometimes.   
  
Minutes later the soup was finally done and Sakura happily brought it out to the living room. Naruto had started scratching himself all over again. Now able to relax his body, his attention had been brought back to the unbearable itching. Sasuke on the other hand was leaning back , eyes closed and seem for all the world like he was attempting to fall asleep. However, he wore a deep frown and was sweating slightly, it became obvious to her that he was desperately trying to ignore his own itchy body.   
  
"Here Naruto, you should eat this." She offered handing him the steaming chicken soup.  
  
He smiled pleasantly at her as he took it. But when he saw what is was his smile fell. "Anou …What is this Sakura-chan?"   
  
"Chicken soup."   
  
He stared at it some more as if willing it to change into his favorite food. When it refused to listen to his wishes and change magically, he turned pleading eyes back up to his temporary nurse. "Ne, could I have some ramen instead?"   
  
"Naruto! I spent all this time making it for you and you won't even try it? No. I will not go back in there and make you ramen. Chicken soup is better for you right now anyway. "  
  
The blonde boy's face drooped considerably as he pushed his spoon around the plate still not trying it.   
  
"Don't be so stubborn Naruto. Just eat it." Sasuke's voice suddenly spoke up.   
  
Turning around at the sound of his voice, Sakura noticed that he had grabbed hold of his plate off the coffee table and had started to eat with no problems. 'No, no!' Her mind screamed at him. 'You're supposed to wait till I bring it to you!' Outwardly she nodded and smiled at him. "Glad you like it Sasuke-kun."   
  
Saying nothing, the dark haired boy continued to eat diligently. Contrary to Sakura's beliefs, he didn't want to be pampered, he didn't want to lay around sick all day. He just wanted to get back to training and to do that he was going to do everything possible to speed up his recovery.   
  
Minutes passed like hours as Sakura sat there. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't have to sit around all day and watch them did she? It would be if anything…unnerving. She knew she wouldn't want anyone watching her like a hawk when she wasn't feeling well.   
  
"Eto…..do you guys need anything?" She finally ventured to ask. It seemed to be the most logical question.   
  
"…..I'm fine…." Sasuke stated calmly, yet those hands of his seemed to be doing a lot of scratching when he thought she wasn't looking.   
  
"I'm kinda hungry." Naruto answered his voice on the border of whining and exhaustion.   
  
It was then that she noticed that he had still not eaten the now cold chicken soup. "Honestly Naruto!" She couldn't help but yell out. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"   
  
"I'm not stubborn, I just don't want to eat that!" He gestured with a look of disgust at the plate. "I want ra-- yeow!" He finished off with a yell as one of his spots bit him hard with the demand to be scratched. Which led to all the others rising in rebellion as well. This of course led to Naruto having another fit of frantically trying to scratch all areas of his body at once.   
  
Sakura blinked in astonishment. One moment he had been talking to her calmly and the next he was in a crazed frenzy. She supposed she should have been used to it by now. Suddenly she realized what he was doing. "Naruto, I told you not to scratch!"   
  
Quite frustrated and irritated, Naruto pointed an accusing finger across the living room at Sasuke. "Why can't I scratch but that loser can?!?"   
  
"Who said I was scratching dobe?"   
  
"I saw you!"   
  
"Che. I don't care what you think you saw, all I know is that I wasn't scratching."   
  
"Whatever you liar!"  
  
"What did you call me?"   
  
"A liar!"   
  
"You--"   
  
"Enough!!" Sakura finally yelled, the other two's squabbling was starting to give her a headache. "Sasuke-kun I saw you scratching too. And your skin is really red." She told him softly hoping she wasn't angering him.   
  
"Keh." he muttered turning his face the other way refusing to look at them. He had been caught and his pride suffered slightly.   
  
Naruto snickered at his teammate and rival. "Heh, loser."   
  
"Naruto…" Sakura quickly interrupted before another fight ensued. " I'm going to make sure that you don't scratch anymore!"   
  
"Eh?" He asked immediately slightly nervous at what she had in mind to do to him.   
  
Disappearing into the kitchen for a few minutes she returned with a somewhat evil smirk. In her hands were two pairs of oven mitts, scissors, and a roll of duct tape.   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke realized her intentions. This was going to be hell.   
  
Naruto on the other hand, had no clue what her intentions where and watched her approach him innocently and a little nervously. "Ne, Sakura-chan what are all those things for?"   
  
"Just a little something to help."   
  
"Help? Help with what?"  
  
She didn't answer. By now she was already sitting next to him on the couch and without a word she pounced on him pinning him onto his stomach. "S-Sakura-chan! What are you doing?!?!"   
  
Before letting his reflexes react, she quickly sat on his legs and held both of his arms back with one hand. With the other she began putting the oven mitts on. However, this course of action wasn't as easy as it had seemed when she had calculated it in her mind.   
  
"Stop squirming Naruto!" Indeed, he had started to squirm. She was lucky that the fever had sapped most of his energy or he would have probably thrown her off like a bucking bronco.   
  
Sasuke looked on at the other two's antics secretly amused. Naruto merely squirmed because he had been caught off guard and didn't know what was going on, and he was losing. Maybe if he wasn't sick it would have been different. But for now he found it quite entertaining that Sakura was holding him down. She had him in a good hold and was able to keep a strong grip on him.   
  
"Hahaha! S--Sakura-chan s-stop! S-stop it, S-Sakura-cha..hahaha!" He was unable to control his fit of laughter as her attempts to catch his flailing arms caused her to tickle him by mistake.   
  
"Then stay still!" She shouted back trying once more to catch his elusive hands. It wasn't until he started to slowly give up that she was able to slip them both on and secure them firmly with the tape. To Sasuke, the way she still had both of Naruto's arms pulled back and with the tape around them, seemed like she had roped cattle.   
  
Naruto sat up with a large pout looking down at his now oversized hands. He pondered just exactly what this was supposed to remedy, when he felt the annoying itch once more. Quickly starting to scratch, he realized that it had not been as gratifying as when he had done so with his nails. "Sakura-chan! Take these off! I'm really itchy and they don't let me scratch properly!"   
  
"That's the whole point, baka!"   
  
If possible, Naruto's pout grew even larger, but then he discovered that the couch was a great scratching tool.   
  
Turning to Sasuke and not noticing Naruto's new devious plan at getting a good scratch, Sakura held the mitts out to him to show that she was planning to do the same to him. Her mind screamed at the chance that he would put up a struggle as well. 'I hope I have to wrestle him too! Woo hoo!'  
  
  
  
Unfortunately her quick fantasy was immediately crushed. Sasuke merely held his hands out in front of him as if he was being arrested. He figured there was no point in fighting it anyway. Disappointed at the lack of a struggle, she placed his mitts on gently, but made sure they had a firm grip on his arms.   
  
"….Thanks, I guess…" He uttered quietly.   
  
She beamed proudly. At least he understood it was meant to help them.   
  
Hearing a sudden sigh of contentment, she turned to see Naruto scratching himself using the rough material of the couch. An eye twitched, fists clenched, and her patience snapped. "Naruto!!!" she yelled.   
  
"Eh heh heh…." He laughed sheepishly settling himself down and giving her the best puppy dog look he could muster.   
  
Rolling her eyes she opened her mouth to preach to him the importance about not scratching when a very loud and distinguishable sound broke the few seconds of silence….the sound of his stomach growling.   
  
She couldn't help but blink at him in surprise and he merely blushed and laughed nervously once more. "I told you I was hungry!"   
  
"Fine." Wordlessly picking his bowl of soup up, she reheated it and returned with it minutes later. "Then eat."   
  
"Okay." He muttered not feeling like facing her wrath by rejecting the soup once more. However, it proved very difficult to even hold his spoon with his now oversized hands. He struggled desperately as both Sasuke and Sakura watched. "I can't eat it!!" He finally shouted out of frustration.   
  
Sighing Sakura moved over to him and took the bowl from his hands. "Listen, I'm doing this only because your sick, and its my job to take care of both of you, got that?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Open up." With that she hovered the spoon close to his mouth waiting for him to open.   
  
His face brightened and he happily opened his mouth wide. "Thank you Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed with so much enthusiasm as he swallowed that she couldn't help but smile.   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
Soon after she left the room to clean the dishes and get them something to drink and some medicine. It was then that yes, the ever persistent Naruto tried to scratch once more.   
  
"Damn it this isn't fair!" he hissed angrily as he found that the mitts still did not give him relief. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke who still seemed unfazed by the sickness.   
  
Sasuke sat somewhat calmly reading some random book he had found under the coffee table. On closer inspection though one would see that he was rapidly tapping his foot in agitation and that his oversized hand would occasionally rub some part of his arms or legs. At one point this action was repeated more consistently and increased in speed, becoming more desperate.   
  
"Naruto…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"….If…if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours?" The dark haired boy asked quietly but quite seriously. Obviously he had enough of pretending he wasn't bothered.   
  
Naruto's face beamed once more as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"   
  
Sitting next to each other on the floor, both boys took turns. One would literally scratch the other's back for a few seconds and then turn so that the other could return the favor. Somehow, even though they were both still wearing oven mitts, this both worked and felt a lot better.   
  
On Sasuke's tenth turn to get scratched, Sakura walked in with a large smile with a bottle of aspirin and two glasses of water. Her smile immediately dropped when she saw what the both of them were doing. "What do you two think you're doing?!?"   
  
Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he quickly separated from Sasuke. "Heh….scratching?"   
  
"Naruto!!"   
  
Sasuke merely shook his head and sighed, still irritated and needing to scratch. Well all they needed to do was wait for her to leave the room again. …He smirked. It was a good plan.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning: You do not have to read this part, it's a long note. :o)   
  
A/N: Hehe. I only torture those characters I love. *smirks at Naruto and Sasuke.   
  
Naruto & Sasuke: *glare*   
  
Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone so very, very much! The best part of FF.Net is reviews. All of your reviews made me feel very special and appreciated. I never expected so many reviews for one chapter. I was quite shocked and then felt all bubbly. Hahaz if you knew my friend she would tell you that I was dancing around and singing that I got that many reviews.   
  
I will now take this time to give specific thank-you's to those who reviewed so again if this does not apply to you, you may stop reading and please review! Lol.   
  
Mikazuki1& Uchiha Kumiko: You two were my first reviewers and really made me feel that I did really good so I thank you very much!  
  
Angelmidori, cuito, silverknight7, red cell, angelkicat, saori-hime, nolabel721, fireblazie, ccs_lover, kitinu, shin and bakura13.… Wow. Hahaha. You guys didn't have to say much and still made me feel great, thanks so much.!   
  
LadyDragon Heart1 and Anon E. Mous both your words made me feel very talented. Thanks!  
  
And last but not least Suzaku no miko: You bum! Lol just kidding. Thanks for pushing me into posting this fic and leaving such a cute review! I'll always believe you now when you say that I should post something. Lol.   
  
Well that's everyone…I think. If I missed someone please don't feel bad. I just didn't see your name but I appreciate your review as well!   
  
Thank you everyone for being so considerate and leaving a review!! I hope you liked this chapter as well. Anywayz, you know the drill, please continue to review!   
  
Thankies!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Baths&Lotions

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but I do however own this plot! It's mine. If you think you want to do something similar to it, then please let me know. I can't stop you from doing it, I just rather know. Thank you. :o)   
  
____________________________  
  
Oatmeal & Calamine  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Baths & Lotions  
  
____________________________  
  
"Enough already! If you two won't stop scratching, I'm going to rip the spots off with a pair of tweezers!"  
  
The blonde boy who was doing everything but biting at the spots that were covering his body, visibly cringed. "Anou….Sakura-chan, I don't think that will help…"   
  
"It won't but it will make me feel a lot better!"   
  
"What is the big deal anyway?"   
  
"Baka! If you keep scratching you will get very ugly scars."   
  
Snorting, Sasuke replied, "We're ninjas, we will get scars eventually."   
  
"Che. I don't plan on having any scars. You don't have to worry, you're going to have a lot anyway, being so weak and all." Naruto scoffed, confident about the whole matter.   
  
"If I do have a lot of scars it'd be because I got sent on more dangerous missions than you."   
  
"I doubt it! I told you already, I'm gonna be hokage one day!"  
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"What? You jerk! I'll--"  
  
"Argh!!! All you two do is argue!"  
  
Sakura had been busy nursing a headache while they argued. Alas, it only grew more intense when she noticed that the two had been scratching and arguing. Not to mention that the thought of her precious Sasuke covered with scars was not something she wanted to imagine.   
  
Now, all this arguing had been going on at a very high level, thus leading to an even more intense headache. How they were not bothered by it with their fevers, was beyond her.   
  
"Sakura! Just what is going on down there?"   
  
Ah, the loudness of their disagreement was apparently heard upstairs as well.   
  
"Eto…nothing Okaa-san!"   
  
"It doesn't sound like nothing! What is all that yelling about?!?"   
  
"It's nothing!" Sakura yelled in reassurance while pleading with wild hand gestures at the two boys to be on their best behavior. What would her mother say when she noticed that she wasn't being the best nurse she could be?  
  
Footsteps descending the stairs could only mean one thing, …her mother wanted visual confirmation that everything was all right. Throwing the two a look, Sakura made sure she looked the part.   
  
When her mother finally arrived before her eyes was Sasuke still reading that random book, Naruto flipping through some magazine, and Sakura diligently attending to them. They were so calm and quiet……they were…hiding something. Their false façade was easily broken through with her sixth sense as a mother.   
  
"Sakura…"   
  
"H-hai?"   
  
"Come with me into the kitchen please."  
  
"Uhn."   
  
Once inside the kitchen, her mother raised an eyebrow silently. Body language for that she was waiting for an explanation.   
  
"Eto….they are just getting on each other's nerves…..and mine…" She finished muttering under her breath.  
  
"Well? Do you know the cause? Or is it that they just don't get along?"   
  
"They're rivals, but it's not really that. …they keep scratching and fighting with me when I tell them to stop."   
  
"Well of course they will keep scratching! Have you given them anything for it?"  
  
"Eh?" Sakura couldn't help but blink stupidly at her mother. Give them something for it? Give them what? "No,….I haven't…."   
  
"Honestly Sakura! How do you expect them to stop if you haven't treated it!? Don't you remember what I used to do for you?"   
  
"….No…"   
  
Her mother sighed heavily. Apparently this was supposed to be obvious. " Go and get a bath ready, you're going to give them a bath.."  
  
"What!?!?" Sakura shouted turning incredible shades of red at once. "I have to bathe them?!?"   
  
Out in the living room she failed to see that the two in there had blanched and paled considerably.  
  
"No, no Sakura! Don't be absurd. You didn't let me finish! What I meant was that you are going to prepare an oatmeal bath for them." Her mother responded quickly hoping to calm her hormonal daughter.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Now, go."   
  
"Hai!" Sakura responded enthusiastically and grabbed a box of oatmeal from the cupboard and raced past the two in the living room and up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke merely stared after her in the direction she had gone, not understanding what was going on after seeing her run up the stairs as if her clothes were on fire. "Eh?" was all Naruto managed to say.   
  
Moments later the pink haired girl returned with a sweet smile on her face as if she had never been angered with them at all. "Okay, who's first?"   
  
"First?"  
  
"Aa. On second thought, you go first Naruto." The girl quickly changed her mind on letting them choose who went first. Naruto was the one who seemed desperate and the one who was quickly getting on her nerves. 'And this means I can spend some time alone with Sasuke, yes!' Her mind yelled.   
  
For one reason unknown yet, Naruto had begun to blush a deep red. "Are …are you planning to bathe me?"   
  
Ah, he had remembered her outburst in the kitchen.   
  
"What?!? You pervert! Of course not!" She immediately screamed not wanting to even imagine such a thing.   
  
"Oh, heh heh okay then." He sighed with relief as she led the way up the stairs and into the bathroom. He may have had a crush on her, but there was no way he would have been comfortable with such a thing.   
  
"The bath has oatmeal in it, it'll help with the itching. Try not to stay in too long or you'll make your fever worst. Come down when you're done so I can get Sasuke's bath ready." She explained calmly while her mind yelled out other things at him. 'I wish you could stay in there all night if it means alone time with Sasuke!'  
  
"Hai." He answered in a sing-song voice as he gently shut the door in her face.   
  
She rushed down the stairs. She wanted to spend as much time with Sasuke alone as she could. "Sasuke-kun do you need any…thing?" She stopped short after seeing that he had dozed off, chin falling to his chest, rising and falling as he breathed deeply.   
  
Sighing, she managed a small smile and placed a blanket on him resisting the urge to kiss him on the cheek now that she had the opportunity. However she knew with her luck, he'd open his eyes at that moment if she had dared to try.   
  
Busying herself with other things her mother asked her to do, she didn't even notice when Naruto had come down the stairs, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He poked his head into the entranceway of the kitchen with a large smile. "Thank you Sakura-chan that felt really good!"   
  
Again his enthusiasm and bright smile forced her to smile back pleasantly. "You're welcome. I'm glad it helped."   
  
He nodded to reinforce his earlier statement and jabbed a thumb to point behind himself. "Whats up with the loser?"   
  
"You're the only loser here, dobe."   
  
"Ha! I knew you were faking!"   
  
Sakura swallowed hard and thanked the powers above that she really hadn't tried anything. The sneak had been awake the entire time. Calming herself so that her face didn't look like a sun ripe tomato, she past him once more.   
  
"I'll get your bath ready now…"   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Leading the way for him up the stairs as well, she gave him the same instructions to which he simply nodded.   
  
However, she found it hard……to leave.   
  
"Is something wrong?" He was staring at her calmly, wondering why she wasn't leaving. Surely she wasn't thinking of bathing him was she?  
  
If only he could read her mind.   
  
' I'll help you bathe Sasuke! Maybe I really should give you a sponge bath!'  
  
Outwardly Sakura shook her head firmly, not wanting to believe that she had such perverted thoughts. "Um, no. Nothing's wrong. Sorry, I was just thinking about something."  
  
He nodded and shut the door gently in her face much like Naruto had done, but without the cheerful call.   
  
In the living room once more, Sakura found Naruto skimming through a magazine with a look of complete boredom. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she approached him.   
  
He looked up at her and grinned. "Much better. I'm not that itchy anymore. "  
  
She nodded. "Good."   
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I'm….bored."  
  
"Eto….there really isn't much we can do. Sorry."  
  
"No games?"   
  
"I don't really have any games, sorry again."   
  
She started to feel bad. What had she expected them to do for two weeks? Sit and stare at each other?  
  
"That's okay." He suddenly grabbed a napkin from the coffee table and a pen and quickly made a tic-tac-toe grid.   
  
Showing it to her, he smiled. "Do you know how to play?"   
  
"Uhn." she answered with a smile grabbing another pen and placing an "o" in the middle square.   
  
"Hey that's not fair!"  
  
She merely laughed.   
  
  
  
By the time Sasuke came down the stairs, they had played a total of 10 tic-tac-toe games. Naruto had won three times, Sakura had won four times and three times had been a tie.   
  
"Wanna play Sasuke-kun?"   
  
"Fine."  
  
After another 10 games, Sasuke had won 6 times and Sakura had won 4 times. She felt proud since he had made such a simple game make her think about where to place her next symbol as if they had been playing chess or checkers.   
  
Of course now Naruto had to challenge Sasuke which resulted in yet another fight. Each round had ended in a tie, but Naruto had insisted that Sasuke had been cheating. How some one could cheat in a game of tic-tac-toe without making it obvious was unknown to both Sakura and Sasuke.   
  
After a while both boys had gradually began to scratch slowly once more. It was then that she realized she had forgotten to replace the oven mitts she had taken off when they went to bathe. "What's wrong guys?"  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"I'm starting to get really itchy again!"   
  
Somehow their actions brought a flashback of her childhood and what had been done to cure her. Standing up quickly she went to another room and returned with a pink bottle and a box of cotton balls.   
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Calamine lotion. It'll help."   
  
With that, she moved over to Naruto first, always anticipating him to make more of a fuss than Sasuke. Lifting his pajama shirt which he had wisely changed into after his bath, to begin applying the lotion to his back.   
  
How had his clothes gotten there? Well her mother had informed them that Kakashi-sensei had the sense to go to both boy's apartments and get two weeks worth of clothes. At least he was considerate.   
  
"Cold!!" he suddenly shouted out as she placed the cold lotion on the spots on his back.   
  
"I know, but it'll work. Trust me."   
  
True to her word, within seconds the burning sensation of the demand for scratching died down and left him feeling relieved with a cool sensation. Closing his eyes in contentment and relief, he leaned back and allowed her to continue without any more complaints. "Aa. You're right."   
  
Covering his arms and legs with the lotion, Sakura eventually was faced with the task of treating his chest and stomach. She blushed slightly about the whole matter and noticed that he no longer was looking at her but had turned his head away, cheeks tinted red. He was uncomfortable about having her do a gesture that was almost like caressing his chest and stomach too.   
  
She did the task quickly but gently, avoiding eye contact at all times. That done, she placed the oven mitts on him once more while he was still distracted, thus no imitation of roping cattle this time.   
  
Sasuke had been watching some boring program on the television waiting for his turn. His eyes were half lidded, apparently he was very tired. After all with the fever draining away at his energy and the fact that it was getting late, it was expected.   
  
She approached him with the bottle and cotton balls when he looked up at her suddenly. "I'll do it."   
  
His tone was so firm she couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Um, sure." She quickly handed him the lotion and cotton balls and watched as he effectively covered his body with the lotion.   
  
However, her chance to treat him came when it came time to do his back. He simply couldn't reach and seemed like he didn't care and was willing to leave it all together.   
  
"I'll help you." She stated quickly taking the lotion back and waited for him to turn.   
  
"……." He was staring at her silently as if debating something in his mind, when he finally sighed, frowning and turned his back to her wordlessly.   
  
She was quite pleased with this and couldn't help but smile brightly as she began to gently apply the lotion to his back. She only was able to pass it over the spots with a thin layer as he quickly lowered his shirt. "That's enough…..thank you."  
  
Obviously he didn't like being touched more than necessary. She stored this bit of information in her mind for future reference. "Okay." With that she placed his oven mitts back on his waiting hands.   
  
After a few hours of brain melting television, it was finally time for bed. 'This is going to be interesting…" Sakura thought as she lead the two dead on their feet boys to the guestroom. Inside her mother had helpfully prepared two beds that were at opposite ends of the medium sized room.   
  
Naruto immediately glared at the other male teammate. "I have to sleep in the same room as him?!?" He hissed pointing with disgust.   
  
"Naruto! Be grateful! I could always make you sleep on our lumpy couch!"  
  
Finally, the sound of sweet silence as that effectively calmed him down…until later that night that is.   
  
"Sasuke….you awake?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do…your spots still bother you?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Oh. Mine don't either. Good I guess. …night."  
  
"Hn. …night."  
  
The moon's light lit the room with an eerie glow as a owl hooted in the distance. Stars sparkled brilliantly alongside the moon adding to the glow as a silence settled over the entire village. Everyone was asleep resting their bodies for the next day….except for one boy who simply could not fall asleep.   
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"………."  
  
"Don't ignore me Sasuke! I know you're a light sleeper!"  
  
"…What?!?!"  
  
"Ne, do you think we could get better in less than two weeks?"  
  
"I know I can."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep."  
  
"Che. Night to you too."   
  
The night had become darker, now even animals could not be heard as they too had finally fallen asleep. Morning was coming soon after all, they needed to be well rested. Yet, there was still one who had fully fallen asleep.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke, do you think Sakura-chan really hates me?"  
  
"……….."  
  
"Sasuke!!"  
  
"What the hell?!?"  
  
"Do you think Sakura-chan really truly hates me?"   
  
"….No…."  
  
"Really?!?! Do you think she likes me enough to go out with me then?"  
  
"…No…"  
  
"Argh! Why must you be such a jerk?!?"  
  
"I'm trying to sleep you moron! And I'm only stating the truth so shut up!"  
  
"Fine!!"   
  
Only a few moments passed when that whole argument had been forgotten. "Sasuke, I--oof!"   
  
Amazingly a pillow had flown through the air and had landed with pin point precision on his mouth. "Just shut up and sleep you idiot!" Cried a mysterious male voice from across the room.  
  
"Sasuke you bastard! What ya trying to do, suffocate me?!?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you I'll-- oof!"  
  
Another pillow.  
  
"Naruto! Just shut up!"  
  
In the adjacent room a certain pink haired girl was staring at the ceiling having heard all of this. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. She knew having both of them in the same room was a bad idea.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Heh heh, yet another chapter complete. Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed and those of you who have followed up! Your loyalty makes me feel special!! I hope this one was just as enjoyable.   
  
Funny, I wasn't expecting to make this a humor fic. I wanted to keep it semi-serious. Thus why it's under general. Lol but everyone keeps saying its funny so *shrug* oh wellz. As long as you like it. ^_______^   
  
Don't forget to review!! And thank you! 


	4. Chapter Four: Delirium

Disclaimer: After 3 chapters, isn't this kind of dumb to keep doing?   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Oatmeal & Calamine  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Delirium   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Silence. This meant only one of two things. Either Naruto finally fell asleep, or Sasuke killed him.   
  
"If Sasuke did kill him, I'm in so much trouble." Sakura muttered as she made her way over to their room not realizing how cruel that comment sounded. It had to be because of the lack of sleep.   
  
She knocked softly on the door, ……..once, …….twice………. "Guys? Are you okay in there?"   
  
No response.   
  
Now she had to admit that she was officially worried. Knocking once more and hoping that she wasn't intruding at an inopportune time such as when they were changing, she entered the room. Checking on the dark haired boy first, she saw him lying on his back the sheets half covering him exposing his upper body. His head was turned away from her, lips slightly parted as he breathed. She smiled almost lovingly and reflected on the thought that he truly looked his age while he slept. His face looked serene and calm, unlike how it looked when he was awake, so determined, so …..tense and much older.   
  
Briefly feeling his forehead she concluded that he was all right and raised his blanket to cover him more.   
  
Heading towards the other end of the room she paused as she looked down at the finally sleeping blonde boy. "You better not try anything funny." She warned pointlessly as she examined him with a quick glance.  
  
Sheets were tangled around his body, and his body was sprawled out across the bed. He was also frowning and sweating as his mouth was also parted, but it sounded like he was gasping for air. Obviously he wasn't sleeping as peacefully as the other.   
  
Frowning she placed a hand on his forehead and took it back quickly, surprised at the heat radiating from his body. "Naruto!" She immediately exclaimed. It sounded like she was scolding him for something that wasn't his fault, but it was only to mask her worry.   
  
"Don't do this to me….." She muttered as she quickly ran down the steps and into her kitchen.   
  
She was surprised to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee looking quite tired. "Okaa-san? ….." She started but after studying her mother some more, she knew the answer to her own question. "Otou-san didn't come home last night?"  
  
"Iie. He's still out on the mission."   
  
"Oh. ….you know, ….you shouldn't worry so much, he will come home safe and sound." She told her mother with a sudden bright smile hoping to cheer her mother up.   
  
"Aa. I know." Her mother responded with a small smile of her own. As long as her daughter had faith in him, so would she. "Ara? Sakura what are you doing up?" She exclaimed suddenly as if seeing her daughter for the first time and noticing that it was still early in the morning.   
  
"Ah! I can't believe I almost forgot!" Without an explanation to her mother's question, she dashed around getting a bowl of water with a wash cloth and medicine with a glass of orange juice. Then she dashed back up the stairs without another word.   
  
Her mother simply shook her head and sighed wondering if the two patients were all right.   
  
Back in the room, Sakura hurried over to Naruto's bed and quickly dipped the cloth into the water and placed it on his head hoping to cool his burning body.   
  
"…..Mmph…." He muttered frowning under the sudden coolness and trying to take the cloth off unconsciously.   
  
"Don't do that." She chided softly replacing the cloth that had started to slip off.   
  
At the sound of her voice he stirred and opened his eyes revealing an unusual color of a hazy grayish blue, not his usual vibrant blue eye color. "….S--Sakura-chan??"   
  
"Hai. Naruto, now that you're up, you have to drink this." She told him quietly not wanting to disturb Sasuke and wake him from his slumber, even though that sneak was probably already awake and not saying anything.   
  
"N-nani?"   
  
"Medicine, drink it."  
  
Groggily sitting up he took the medicine from her and drank the pills down with the orange juice she brought him to fill his stomach since he had not eaten anything yet. . He winced and laid back down quickly, doing just that seemed to have taken a great deal of effort.   
  
"Sakura-chan…….so…..tired…"   
  
"It's okay, don't worry, just go back to sleep if you want."   
  
"….Okay……." He muttered closing his already heavy lidded eyes.   
  
Never having seen him this drained due to an illness, made her worry. He may have gotten on her nerves almost every 5 seconds, and he may be the loudest most annoying ninja in the world in her opinion, but he was her teammate and she had grown to really care for him as a friend. And she didn't want anything bad to happen to her friends.   
  
Of course, she'd deny all of this under alien water torture if asked in front of him. The boy was already really interested in her, or so it seemed, and she didn't want to get his hopes up just in case. She only had eyes for Sasuke right now.   
  
Movement snapped her out of her thoughts. Naruto had once again begun to stir and look uncomfortable in his sleep. She nearly panicked and quickly set to placing the washcloths on his brow.   
  
"Don't worry, the fever is just running it's course. Now that you've given him the medicine it should go down."   
  
Sakura turned quickly in surprise to see Sasuke sitting up in his bed, his hair slightly out of place and looking quite groggy himself.   
  
"Sasuke! How long have you been awake?"  
  
He couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Awhile."   
  
"Oh, …how are you feeling?"   
  
He shrugged stretching his body fully and turning eyes to her still half dazed. "Fine, would have felt better if that idiot fell asleep right away and didn't keep me up half the night."   
  
"….Not idiot, you ….loser……." Naruto muttered in his sleep as if he had been awake to here the comment.   
  
The pink haired girl couldn't help but sweat drop. "I can't believe he even dreams about you two arguing."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"I hope he's okay…"   
  
"He will be okay, Naruto heals quickly."  
  
"Aa. Demo…."   
  
" If the fever doesn't go down is the only time you have to worry so much."   
  
"You're right."   
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun….do you need anything? I can make you something if you want…"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I see.."   
  
She eyed him and gave him a quick glance over now that he was awake. He too, seemed tired but not so much as Naruto. His cheeks were slightly rosy but other than that and the spots that still covered his body, he seemed fine.  
  
"Can I?"   
  
"Hm?"  
  
Without explaining herself and risking the chance of being turned down, she quickly walked over to him and place a hand quickly on his brow. He was warm, but not as warm as Naruto.   
  
She stared at him for a moment as if contemplating something, and then nodded. "I'll go make you some breakfast, you should take some of this medicine as well."   
  
He blinked and then shrugged. "Fine." He wasn't going to fight, he just wanted to get better.  
  
"Okay, you stay here, I'll bring your breakfast up for you…."  
  
He started to get out of bed anyway.  
  
"Oi, didn't you hear me? You should stay in bed and rest!"  
  
He stared at her for a moment and brushed past her gently, in the doorway before she could protest any more, he looked back at her. "I'm going to the bathroom, are you going to make me stay in bed for that too?"   
  
She couldn't help but blush and immediately shook her head. "Sorry."   
  
He nodded in acceptance of her apology and headed off to the bathroom.   
  
Hours later, Sasuke had been up and around, eaten breakfast, taken his medicine, had another oatmeal bath, more lotion had been applied, and still Naruto slept.   
  
Back in the room once more, Sakura was intent on waking him this time. Feeling his forehead once more, she noticed that luckily his fever had gone down. She felt bad about having to wake him up, but felt she should. Letting him sleep the entire day away didn't sound like it would be the right thing to do.   
  
She nudged him gently at first. "Ne, Naruto…"   
  
He moaned slightly and turned on his side.  
  
She nudged harder. "Come on Naruto, wake up…"   
  
He stirred some more and tried to hide under the covers.   
  
Sakura could feel a vein popping. "You need to wake up and eat something at least!"  
  
He made no move at all. ….Fine. She had her ways.  
  
Pushing him non too gently she readied her breath and shouted directly into his ear. "Naruto!!!"   
  
The result was instantaneous. He bolted upright , rubbing his injured ear, hoping to ease his pounding eardrum. "Nani?!?" He shouted, voice hoarse and eyes still foggy.   
  
The look on his face made her feel immediately bad about shouting, but he was being so stubborn about waking up that she had no other choice.   
  
Lowering her voice in case he had a headache, which now he indeed did have, she replied, "Aren't you hungry? You've been sleeping until the afternoon. You've missed breakfast."   
  
He blinked and then shook his head. "No, not hungry."   
  
She frowned at this and then stomped her foot with authority, or childishly depending on how you were looking at it. "Well , you will eat something and it won't be ramen!"  
  
He winced at the tone in her voice and nodded if only to get her to lower her tone once more.   
  
She noticed and apologized immediately. "Just go wash up and come downstairs okay?"   
  
She wanted to get him moving and hopefully snap him out of the daze he was in. His lack of energy was so unusual that it unnerved her.   
  
He nodded and walked into the bathroom lethargically.   
  
When she had finally gotten him to eat something, he was still unenergetic and barely said anything or put up much of a fuss about the itching and spots.   
  
"Naruto, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
He nodded and since he was behaving and the two boys were no longer arguing, Sakura left and allowed them some time alone with peace and relative quiet as they watched television.   
  
A short while later, she heard Sasuke's upset voice once more.  
  
"Just what the hell are you talking about, dobe?"  
  
"Why is the grass green? I mean why are things green anyway?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this? It would take to long to explain something like that to a no brain like you!"  
  
Normally, under normal conditions, the blonde boy would have retorted with a witty remark, or maybe a not so witty remark. but a remark nonetheless.   
  
This time his response was completely different. "Why is that man wearing ugly pants? Doesn't he have any fashion sense?"  
  
Sasuke didn't even respond to that. He merely stared at his teammate.   
  
Naruto continued, staring at the television with half lidded eyes as he pointed at random things. This was it, had he lost his mind to the illness?  
  
No.  
  
His mind was simply extremely fogged. Boggled with meaningless questions and his reaction time was slowed. He had been given twice as much medicine as Sasuke during the length of the day due to the fact that his fever had been fluctuating the entire day.   
  
The medicine had left him feeling drowsy but Sakura had refused to let him fall asleep again, having determined that he needed fresh air and a good time awake to help with his recovery. However, the demand from his body to sleep, and not being able to give in to that demand, had made him extremely groggy and have no control on what escaped his mouth.   
  
In a way he was delirious with the need to sleep and with all the medicine flowing in him.   
  
After realizing this, Sasuke decided it would be best if he stayed quiet and kept his sanity.  
  
Too bad Naruto had other plans.   
  
"Ne, Sasuke? Why would we get a disease from chickens anyway?"   
  
"…..Baka…"   
  
"Do idiots get sick too?"  
  
Sasuke felt his eye twitch. "…Obviously…"   
  
"Oh."  
  
Sakura meanwhile had been watching this exchange and had been biting her tongue to keep from laughing too hard at Naruto's ridiculous questions.   
  
Sasuke suddenly began to cough and Sakura immediately snapped to attention. " Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"I'm……fine…" He broke into another fit of coughing and she frowned. Of course he'd never admit that he wasn't feeling well.  
  
She disappeared for a minute and returned with the almighty famous medicine, a cough syrup this time.   
  
He eyed it warily. "That's regular cough syrup right?" He glanced at Naruto who was still asking pointless questions while watching the television, this time not directing them at anyone and not waiting for an answer. He didn't want to take this medicine and later on behave like a certain fool.   
  
She laughed openly and nodded. "No side effects guaranteed. Non-drowsy formula."   
  
He smirked at her and took the bottle and spoon from her taking the medicine himself.   
  
Darn. Her inner self yelled. She still had not been giving the chance to "baby" him and spoon feed him anything. She would think that doing such a thing would be fun.   
  
"If pigs can fly does that mean cows can too?"  
  
At Naruto's ridiculous question, both Sakura and Sasuke turned and blinked. Wondering if he wanted an answer this time.  
  
Naruto however continued to talk to himself, fully involved in his soliloquy.   
  
"Er…Naruto, maybe you should lie down for a little bit…" Sakura started watching him get into a heated argument with himself.   
  
Naruto looked up and smiled at her. " You're really nice Sakura-chan."  
  
She smiled, this meant he really meant what he said to even say it when he was delirious. "Arigato, but really I think you should lie down. "  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Sakura, I'm going to the store for a bit, do you need anything?" Sakura's mother suddenly called into the room and she immediately hopped up to tell her a list of things she thought were needed.   
  
Nodding her mother left the house, leaving it, two patients and her daughter all alone. Goodness she hoped the house would still be standing when she returned.   
  
Meanwhile, Sakura sat in the living room watching television with the boys and taking care of anything and all things that needed to be done. What else was there to do?  
  
After a while she decided she should start to make another soup for the boys just to keep them well fed. Sasuke agreed to it and when she asked Naruto, he merely asked, "What is soup, really?" Which she took as a yes whether he wanted it or not.   
  
While waiting for the broth to boil, Sakura heard someone knocking on the door.   
  
"Nani?" She muttered out loud knowing that her mother had taken her keys, and that even her father would have keys. " Who could that be?"   
  
She made her way over to the door and opened it peeking around its edge. "Who is…..it?" Her eyes widened at whom she saw.   
  
"Sakura! Get out of the sunlight, your blinding me with your big forehead!"  
  
"Ino-pig!! What are you doing here?!?"  
  
The blonde girl forcefully pushed the door open and entered the house, breathing like a wild boar on a rampage. "Where is he?!? I bet you've poisoned him by now!"   
  
"Nani?!? Just what are you talking about baka?!?" Sakura shouted feigning innocence and hoping the other girl would not be so rude as to push further into her house….  
  
"Sasuke-kun!! There you are!"   
  
No such luck.   
  
"Ino." He acknowledged eye twitching in annoyance as she hung off his neck in her usual hug.   
  
"You poor baby! My mother just came back from the store and she bumped into big forehead's mom and heard about you having chicken pox! I'm so sorry!"   
  
"Its not that bad."  
  
"Yes it is! I had it when I was younger, it was horrible!"  
  
"I can handle it."   
  
"I could take care of you instead you know, you could come to my house." She batted her eyes as she said this with an added flirtatious smile.   
  
He removed her hold on him and pretended to be interested in the television. "Kakashi-sensei said I had to stay here." The powers above knew that he had wanted to just go to his own apartment and take care of himself, but Kakashi had actually prevented him from doing so. How? He'd stolen his keys of course and had locked the apartment windows and all and told him that he did so.   
  
"Oh, that's too bad!"  
  
Sakura smirked in triumph but at the same time was slightly hurt that he felt it was such a bother to stay in her house.   
  
"Yeah Ino-pig, as you can see, he doesn't need you. So you can leave now!"   
  
"Well he may not need me to take care of him, but I'm sure you have him bored senseless. Everyone has visitors when they're sick, right Shikamaru?….Ara?" she uttered when she noticed her teammate had not followed her in.   
  
Quickly going back to the door, she saw her two missing teammates standing outside. "What are you two doing?!?"   
  
"We weren't invited in, its rude." Shikamaru answered simply while Chouji obliviously munched on potato chips beside him.   
  
They were still trying to figure out why Ino had dragged them along.   
  
"Well get in here and be good friends to Sasuke! He's sick and you should always visit the sick!"  
  
"Isn't Naruto sick too?"  
  
"Ara? He's here too?!?"  
  
Shikamaru blinked, had she really ignored Naruto's name when her mother had told them that both Naruto and Sasuke were sick?   
  
Sakura huffed behind her and pointed at the blonde boy who was laying on the couch watching the television through hazy eyes as everyone entered the room. "He's right there."  
  
" Why are there so many people here?"   
  
"Because---"  
  
"And why is everyone just standing?"  
  
It was no use, Naruto continued to ask pointless questions which began to irritate everyone but they said nothing understanding it was due to the illness.   
  
"Argh! Just get him to shut up already!" Ino shouted not handling his babbling as well as the others.   
  
Okay, so one wasn't so good at ignoring him like the others.   
  
Sasuke started his coughing fit once more which immediately alarmed the blonde girl and at the exact same moment both Sakura and she went racing to his aid…….only to bump into each other.   
  
"Ow! Sakura! Careful with that thing! I think your forehead almost broke my skull!"  
  
"You don't have to worry, there is nothing in there that would be damaged Ino-pig!"   
  
"Nani?!?!"   
  
Chouji ignored everyone and happily sat on the couch beside Naruto, eating his chips and watching the television.   
  
Shikamaru sighed. They were supposed to stay here and help entertain them? This was going to be so……troublesome.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Wow, things are starting to get crazy. Lol. But its fun. ^_____^  
  
Thankies to everyone who has reviewed. Like always, your words brighten my day and make me feel special. I'm sorry I don't do individual thank-you's but if you ask me something. I will answer you. I don't take any reviewer for granted though, I appreciate all your words so much!   
  
Also, I have a proposition to make to you wonderful readers. More than one of you has asked for this to be a Sasuke/Sakura fic. To tell you the truth, I'm not that crazy about the pairing or Sakura at all, but I'm doing a vote.   
  
When you review, please let me know if you want this to become a Sasuke/Sakura or not. Depending on the amount of votes I'll do it. Okay? ^___^ So another reason for you to vote!  
  
(P.S. I included some small tidbit about Sakura's dad, but I don't even know if she even has one or if he really is a ninja or a retired ninja. I haven't seen anything mentioned about him yet, I'm only up to epie 77. And on that topic, poor Gaara!)   
  
Okiez, I'm done babbling now. Thanks once again, wuv ya all! 


	5. Chapter Five: Sasuke's Nightmare

Author's Notes: I still don't own them, but if I did, I'd be smothering them with hugs and kisses all day. (The boys anyway.)   


  
  
Oatmeal & Calamine  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sasuke's Nightmare 

  
  
With a sickening clunk, two girl's heads bumped each other once again. This had been the fifth time already and yet, it did not seem to discourage the girls from what they wanted to do, …only anger them.   
  
"Stop it Ino-pig! I'm supposed to be his nurse, meaning I'm the only one who should really be here!"  
  
Shaking her head with pity, feeling bad about the other girl's stupidity, the blonde girl glared at her. "It is a shame that your forehead is so large and yet you don't have the brains to fill it! I was just trying to help Sasuke-kun! You should learn how to be a more gracious host!"   
  
"Gracious host?!? You rudely shoved your way into my house!"  
  
That was true, but it didn't really matter to the her right now. Her precious Sasuke was in danger staying with a girl whose forehead could pull her body down and crush him in his sleep while she was trying to molest him. Okay, okay, so now she was exaggerating. Who cares? All she knew was that she had to protect the dark haired boy.  
  
"Either way I'm your guest now, Sakura!"  
  
"Unfortunately!"  
  
"Agh! Your so frustrating you and your big forehead!"  
  
"At least my forehead is clean and I'm not a dirty pig!"  
  
"Nani?!?"   
  
"You heard me!"   
  
Sasuke groaned slightly as he tried to block out the arguing girl's voices out of his head. When had this house become so crowded anyway? One minute he was adjusting to the fact that Sakura had to care for him, and the next, he had to deal with two girls who seemed to revolve their worlds around him.   
  
It was frustrating. He didn't understand what was so special about him anyway. As far as he was concerned, he was just another guy.   
  
A sick guy right now, but a guy nonetheless.   
  
His head throbbed every time they yelled at each other, and he glared at them silently willing them to shut up with his eyes, ….they wouldn't listen.   
  
Suddenly, he felt his chest tighten and his throat compress, forcefully making him cough. Crap.   
  
He didn't want to cough and had seriously been fighting from doing so. It was his coughing after all that would trigger the countless arguments between the two girls on who would be a better nurse for him. This included each of them trying to take his temperature and give him medicine at the same time. He sighed and hoped they hadn't heard him that time……  
  
…….Fate was against him today because the two girls had already stopped their argument to stare at him as if he would self combust at any moment.   
  
He merely stared back at them, daring them to come charging at him like a two person stampede once more. That along with the fact that he coughed only once, kept them calm and at a distance. "I'm fine." He stated firmly just for good measure.   
  
"Sasuke-kun is so strong." Ino purred leaning over nearly whispering the words in his ear. She was bolder than Sakura in that department, she wasn't afraid of being in close contact with him, where as Sakura was shy and didn't dare to be so forward.   
  
"It's no big deal, people get chicken pox all the time."   
  
"And they don't need people fawning over them all the time while they have it."   
  
"What was that , Shikamaru?!?"   
  
Sighing, the lazy but genius boy looked down at the game of chess he had been playing with . "Nothing." He muttered. Taking the time to reiterate himself was way too troublesome and he was enjoying this one sided game of chess.   
  
"I thought so!"   
  
Sudden laughter made them all realize that Chouji was still there as well. He was currently fully involved in the television and was using Naruto's back as a small table. Two bags of potato chips, as well as a candy wrapper were on him and the rotund boy was currently working on finishing his third bag of potato chips.   
  
Sakura blanched suddenly feeling bad for the blonde boy who was currently being used as a piece of furniture. She had forgotten about him during all her arguments with Ino.   
  
"Baka, baka." She muttered to herself as she went to check on him. She found that he had fallen asleep again. Touching his forehead she was relieved to find that it was cool. Then glaring slightly at Chouji, she cleared his back off all debris.   
  
When she turned, she was surprised and way beyond angered. Nearly cuddly against Sasuke, was Ino. He didn't seem so happy about the idea either. He was glaring at her and his face was red. She didn't think it was because of a fever.   
  
"Stop infecting him even more Ino-pig!"   
  
"Nani?!?"   
  
"You heard me!"   
  
Shikamaru sighed. All this shouting and commotion was not allowing him to continue playing. He often liked to play chess by himself so that he could challenge himself. Now, it was near to impossible to do so, he needed another player.   
  
Eyeing Sasuke who seemed desperate for any excuse to escape the two girls, though he was trying to seem cool about it, he made his way over to him board and pieces in his hand.   
  
"Let's play." He informed him bluntly placing the board between himself and Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke eyed him at first, surprised at how he had come out of nowhere with this, but he was thankful. Usually he would have relied on Naruto's loudness to serve as a distraction and get the girls away from him, but that boy was still dead to the world trying to regain his lost energy.   
  
"You do know how to play right?" Shikamaru questioned suddenly.   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good, it would have been too troublesome to explain it anyway."   
  
"Che."   
  
With that small introduction the two boys began to play and became fully involved in the game, finally able to ignore the others around them.   
  
When the two quarreling girls finally settled down, they noticed that their object of desire was not sitting on the same spot of the couch and was on the floor playing chess with Shikamaru. Sasuke was free of the oven mitts, Shikamaru had taken them off for him so that he could grip the pieces better and both were intensely concentrating on the game.   
  
"Kawaii!" Both girls squealed unable to control themselves. It wasn't their fault, the two boys had truly looked adorable in their eyes at the moment.   
  
Both Sasuke and Shikamaru blinked questioningly at them. What in the world was their problem now? Geez, girls sure were weird and annoying sometimes.   
  
Time passed and the sky grew darker. It was nearly dinner time and Ino along with her teammates, were still in Sakura's house. Her mother had come home long ago and needless to say, was quite happy to find her house in one piece.   
  
"Ino-pig! it's late! Shouldn't you be going home?"  
  
"It's not that late."   
  
Sighing, the pink haired girl hoped that the girl would be leaving soon, despite the words that had just escaped her mouth.   
  
It was then that her mother had to destroy her dreams.  
  
"Sakura! Why don't you ask Ino and those two dear boys to stay for dinner?"  
  
Her mother could be so annoying sometimes.   
  
"Arigatou!! I'd love to!" Ino immediately shouted back before Sakura could decline for her.   
  
"Okaa-san!" Sakura yelled back immediately afterwards, shamelessly voicing her opinion that she did not wish for Ino to stay for dinner. The boys could, but she couldn't.   
  
"I don't believe you Sakura! Stop being so rude!" Her mother reprimanded from afar appalled by her daughter's lack of manners. She knew that she had raised her daughter better than that.   
  
"Gomen." Sakura sighed in defeat bowing slightly to Ino since her mother was watching.   
  
Smirking and then blowing raspberry at her when her mother was no longer in the room, Ino sat once again lazily by Sasuke who had taken to reading a book on the couch.   
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
"I told you a hundred times before, yes. Don't be annoying."  
  
"Gomen nasai. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable…"  
  
"…………"   
  
Ino sighed and then smiled sweetly rising from her spot and moving to sit by Shikamaru who had fallen victim to the small tribe of couch potatoes that was growing in Sakura's living room.   
  
Sakura sat between Chouji and Naruto's comatose body preventing him from using the blonde boy's body as furniture once again.   
  
Soon enough the call that they were all waiting for, came. "Sakura! Wake up Naruto-kun, it's time for dinner!"   
  
"Yatta! Dinner! We're going to eat!" Chouji immediately shouted snapping out of the trance he had been in during the entire visit.   
  
Shikamaru stood as well and made his way calmly over to the kitchen, even though he didn't seem as excited as Chouji, one could tell he was please that he was going to eat.  
  
Watching them all march into the kitchen, Sakura turned to Naruto once more and shook him, already knowing what a tiring time it was to wake him.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed happily after yawning, having woken up almost immediately sounding a lot like his normal self.   
  
Surprised and relieved that he seemed to be feeling so much better, she smiled back and laughed slightly. " It's not morning Naruto, it's time for dinner!"  
  
"Oh, good! I'm starving!" He cheered as he practically leapt out of the couch.   
  
Entering the kitchen a familiar smell tantalized his sensory senses and made his heart stop. He froze in place as his eyes glanced over to the table and saw what he had been craving.   
  
"Yatta!! Ramen!" He cheered suddenly surprising everyone like usual. Sakura's mother beamed, glad that she had made one of them so happy.   
  
"Hai, I made it as a surprise for all of you."   
  
"Arigatou!!" The blonde boy shouted once more, blue eyes shimmering with sincere gratitude as he ran over to hug the older woman.   
  
Not expecting this reaction, she hugged him back and laughed. "You're very welcome."   
  
"I love ramen so….. Oi! That's mine!"   
  
Sakura barely had time to remove his oven mitts before he suddenly dived into his seat at the table and quickly snatched his plate away from Chouji. The larger boy had been reaching for it, since it was conveniently placed next to him.   
  
"Oh." Was all the rotund boy muttered before turning to the large pot sitting in the middle of the table and refilling his bowl for the third time.   
  
Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke bent his head down to continue his eating , when he noticed the new predicament he was in.   
  
Both Ino and Sakura were sitting on either side of him. He had a really bad feeling about this.   
  
"Sasuke-kun, tell that pig over there to please pass me the rolls."   
  
He wordlessly arched an eyebrow at the girl on his other side knowing fully well that she had heard the message meant for her.   
  
She complied and past the small basket of rolls to him. "Here you go Sasuke-kun, hopefully after being in contact with her, the other rolls aren't contaminated."  
  
"………………….." Again he said nothing and handed the rolls to Sakura.   
  
"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."   
  
"Hn."   
  
He attempted to eat once more.   
  
"Sasuke-kun," Ino purred leaning in closely to him unnecessarily to speak. "I need that pitcher of water over there, could you please tell that girl to not crush it with her large and heavy forehead, and pass it to me? "  
  
"………………" Sasuke again made no comment and tried to continue to eat once more knowing again that Sakura had heard the message as well.   
  
"I should dump it all over you! But since Sasuke-kun could end up getting wet, I won't!"   
  
"Oi, oi! Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!! Is that all you two know how to say? What's so great about that loser anyway? I'm way better! " Naruto finally shouted, sick of being ignored and having the whole conversation at the table revolve around the last Uchiha clan member.   
  
"Don't you dare call him a loser, you dork!!!" Ino immediately yelled back nearly growling, making him shrink back into his seat and effectively end his ranting.   
  
"Kowaii…." he whispered.   
  
"I told you , you should never mess with Ino." Shikamaru whispered back while nodding in agreement to the blonde boy's earlier comment.   
  
Wide innocent blue eyes stared at the spunk y girl who sat farther away from him at the table, and Naruto couldn't help but shiver. She could definitely be very scary.   
  
The meal continued and all seemed like no further mishaps would occur, but they weren't that lucky.   
  
Reachng for his cup of green tea, Sasuke's hand bumped another hand, causing the cup to tip and spill…all over him.   
  
Naturally, he jumped up and quickly tried to dry off the hot liquid from his clothes, but what wasn't natural was the second pair of hands attempting to dry him off as well.   
  
"Baka!! Look what you did Sakura!" Ino hissed while continuing to pat Sasuke dry.   
  
He stepped away from her, only to find Sakura following Ino's example.   
  
This continued for several seconds, before he couldn't take it anymore. "Enough!" He yelled effectively shutting them up, before he left the kitchen all together.   
  
Everyone else, minus Sakura's mother who had left already, sat in shock. ….Well, for a few minutes anyway. Chouji was merely confused as to what was going on, Naruto merely scoffed at the retreating boy, and Shikamaru simply shook his head before they all continued to eat.   
  
Sakura and Ino however stood in their place and did wonderful impressions of fishes out of water. Their eyes and mouths were wide open as their lips flapped and no words came out, at first.   
  
"That was all your fault Ino! You pushed yourself on him too much!"   
  
"Well you were the one who had to be a copy cat, and that was when he had enough!"  
  
"I was trying to help!"  
  
"I was helping him first!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Again another relentless argument had commenced. It lasted for the remainder of the meal. It had even ended and still the arguing continued. Sasuke had sought refuge in the guest room away from them all. Meanwhile every time either of the three remaining boys would try to calm the girls down, they would suffer having their heads being nearly chopped off.   
  
Discreetly looking at his watch, Shikamaru cleared his throat.  
  
"What?!?!" Ino growled, glaring at him for daring to interrupt once more.  
  
"It's getting late, it's almost ten 0'clock and I have to be getting home. You should too, staying any longer would be rude."  
  
He was right. Damn it, she hated it when he was right, he always had that cocky smirk. Taking a quick glance at him, she saw that he indeed did have that very smirk gracing his face right now.   
  
"Well, …fine. I guess we should go. Naruto, tell Sasuke-kun I hope he feels better soon and that I will be sure to come back and visit again!"  
  
"Ino, he's sick too, aren't you going to wish him well too?"   
  
"Oh yea, right, right. Feel better too Naruto."  
  
Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Naruto nodded. "Arigatou." He said carelessly knowing that her wish had not been completely sincere.   
  
"Well Ino-pig, I can't say that I am not happy to see you leave, be careful getting home now." Sakura suddenly butted in ushering the other girl towards the door quickly, a large grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Why, I!…"   
  
But Ino was cut off as the door was suddenly slammed in her face since her two teammates had already left quietly, Shikamaru dragging an oblivious Chouji,of course.   
  
"Mou, that was mean Sakura-chan." Naruto stated softly.   
  
"I don't care!" She shouted back.   
  
"Kowaii…" Naruto muttered once more to himself.   
  
In the guest room, Sasuke had heard the door slam, and once it did, he let out a breath of relief. Those two girls had been driving him crazy, he wasn't used to that kind of attention for such a long period of time. It had been a total nightmare.   
  
He seriously hoped that he got better before something like that repeated itself.   
  
A/N: Wow, I just mean , wow. That's all I could do, was sit and gape as I repeated that mantra over and over when I saw how many reviews I had gotten. I was never expecting so much!! I was in the clouds after seeing all of your comments, full of happiness.   
  
I hope after having a short bout of writer's block, that this chapter was just as good as the others.   
  
I would make personal shout outs, but I simply can't. There are too many. Just know that all of you who reviewed are greatly appreciated! Your loyalty and time to write comments, means a lot to me!   
  
Big hug for everyone   
  
Now, if you feel the need to ask specific questions, or anything else. (Including, just wanting to say hi) Feel free to email me at XFieryKitsuneXaol.com   
  
Oh, also, about the pairing thing. After reading all of the comments I have decided not to do a pairing in this fic. The people who argued this made perfect sense. (Thank You ) Also after how I have the rest of the story planned out, a pairing would have seemed out of place after all.   
  
I'm very sorry to all of those who did want a pairing though! But who knows, maybe I'll write a Naruto romance fic and you will read it. Huh? wink wink 


	6. Chapter Six: Attention Diverted

Author's Notes: hiding behind a shield I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't give up on this story, honest! It's just too many things got in the way including an almost unbeatable horrible bout of writer's block! Hopefully you guys will think that this was worth the wait. "

**

* * *

Oatmeal and Calamine**

**Chapter Six**

**Attention Diverted **

* * *

"Honestly, Sakura and her big forehead are gonna get it!"

"She really didn't do anything wrong..."

"Didn't do anything wrong?!?! Didn't you see her yesterday? She wouldn't let me near poor Sasuke-kun! And she was so violent!"

Of course the blonde girl failed to mention that she herself had gotten violent.

"I have to do something about her and her abuse of Sasuke-kun!"

"But I didn't see her abuse him..."

"Oh shut up Shikamaru! What do you know anyway?"

He was quite sure he knew a lot, but yet again, choosing to explain all of this to her would have been far too troublesome.

So instead, he simply rolled his eyes and chose to remain quiet.

Suddenly, with a low primal growl, Ino began to viciously preen a flower arrangement she had promised to fix for her mother. After all they were in her mother's flower shop.

Shikamaru and Chouji were there because they had agreed the day before to meet her there and then go train together. Of course they had agreed on this before the whole fiasco. But all she had done so far was complain about Sakura and had nearly preened her mother's flowers to death.

Shikamaru watched her clip thorns and leaves rapidly and still watched as innocent petals were caught in the line of fire as well.

"Un, Ino...."

"What?!?!"

A clanging bell alerted them to the fact that the store's door had been opened. He smirked and pointed towards it. "Customer."

Ino glared daggers at him before doing a complete three sixty with her mood. She was suddenly beaming, ready to greet the customer.

"Welcome!" She called cheerfully.

"Good morning." Was the very quiet almost timid response that reached her ears.

Ino knew that such a soft familiar voice could only belong to one person she knew. "Good morning Hinata-chan!" She responded with genuine cheerfulness, her anger forgotten for now. "What brings you here today?"

"I, um, ...I wanted to buy some flowers to keep in my room..."

"Really? That's nice, I like to keep flowers in my room too!" Ino responded encouragingly. She knew that Hinata was incredibly shy. She wanted to make her feel comfortable talking to her.

"Um, well, which one would you choose? I think all of them are pretty, but I don't have enough money to buy all of them...."

With a small laugh, the blonde girl nodded in understanding. "I'll help you find just the right one."

Once again the bell above the store door clanged and when Ino looked up, her eyes widened slightly.

"Hello Ino-chan."

"Oh hello! Thank you for dinner last night!" She responded brightly beaming sweetly at her.

"You're very welcome Ino dear."

"Um, how is Sasuke-kun doing?" Ino immediately asked frowning in worry at Sakura's mother.

"Well both he and Naruto-kun still occasionally run a fever and their spots still become a nuisance every now and then, but they are doing well. Nothing too serious."

Ino let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Ara?" Hinata questioned in a confused manner. "Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are ill?"

"Oh. Hello Hinata dear, I didn't see you crouched down by the flowers. Yes, I am afraid both Naruto and Sasuke have the chicken pox."

"Oh my. Are ...are they staying with you?"

"Yes. Kakashi-sensei assigned their care taking to Sakura."

"Oh I see. If...if its not too much to ask for, do you think I could go visit them?"

"You silly, sweet girl. Of course you can! Have you had the chicken pox before?"

"Yes ma'am, when I was younger."

"So then I don't see any problem with it dear. Come on over whenever you wish. I'm sure they wouldn't mind some company."

"Oh, I would love to come visit again too!"

"Sure Ino, you're welcomed to come as well."

"Thank you very much, but we promised each other to train hard today." Shikamaru suddenly interrupted from his spot behind the counter where he had been lounging with Chouji waiting for Ino to be done.

In reality, he really wasn't in the mood to train, but he knew that having to go through another fiasco like the one they had been through the day before, was much more troublesome.

"Shikamaru! Don't you tell me what to do! I want to go visit Sasuke-kun!"

"What about Naruto?"

"Him too....I guess...."

"Whatever Ino, we're going. Come on Chouji, let's go."

Seeing Shikamaru so forceful had left Ino in a dazed state. When she snapped out of it, she called out to her mother that was in the back of the store to let her know that she was leaving and followed the two boys out the door.

Hinata chuckled softly at the scene before smiling shyly at Sakura's mother not knowing what else she could possibly say.

"Well Hinata dear, how about after we chose our flowers we head on over to my house?"

"Yes I would like that very much, thank you."

Back in the house there was a certain pink-haired girl who was yet again quickly becoming frustrated. "Naruto! I said no, both you and Sasuke-kun had fevers this morning. It's back to soup for you!"

"But your mom's ramen was sooo good." He pouted.

"I know it was, but that was just a treat. Until you're one hundred percent healthy, your sticking to medicine and soft foods."

"Aww, Sakura-chan! That's no fair!"

"Deal with it Naruto."

"Oh shut up, you loser."

"You're the only loser here."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Agh!!! Don't you two start, again! And you're always arguing about the same thing! Enough already!"

"Mou, you're always mad at me Sakura-chan." Naruto suddenly stated softly making Sakura stop and stare at him for a moment, her eyes softening slightly.

"No, I'm not Naruto-kun." She replied not really wanting to hurt his feelings and tell him bluntly that he irritated her easily at times. "I'm just kinda frustrated right now." She added.

Sasuke acknowledged this statement. "Why?" He asked bluntly.

She was thrown back by the fact that he cared enough to ask. "Well, um,....it's just that it doesn't seem like I'm being a good enough nurse to the both of you. I don't think you guys are getting better as fast as you could if someone else was caring for you."

"Don't say that Sakura-chan! I think you are doing great! I feel a lot better since I first got sick."

"So do I."

She beamed and seemed to radiate with her happiness. At that moment, it had been the perfect thing to hear coming from the both of them. "Thanks you guys.."

It was a rare moment. All three of them had never shared a moment like this before. It must have been because of their current situation......

"Naruto....you're not scratching again....right?!?"

"Mou, just because I feel better doesn't mean I'm a hundred percent cured. I can't help it I'm itchy!"

Sasuke shook his head and sighed before involuntarily coughing.

"I'll get you your medicine Sasuke-kun." She immediately said as she finished putting oven mitts on Naruto once more while he was distracted.

"I can get it myself..."

.....Or it may have been a glitch in emotions.

Sakura was about to argue, when she heard the distinct sound of her soup boiling over.

"Oh, no! Okaa-san will kill me if I get the kitchen dirty!"

Just as she ran to the kitchen the doorbell rang and she nearly cursed. "Naruto, will you get the door please?"

Ah, such a simple request....if he didn't have the oven mitts on again. A simple task such as turning a door knob took him a few minutes.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan!"

"H-hello Naruto-kun..." The small violet-haired girl stuttered, a red hue tinting her cheeks.

"Anou, ...what are you doing here?" He then asked rather rudely making her turn even redder.

His reward for being so rude was getting smacked upside the head by Sakura who had come to see what had taken him so long by the door.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted sweetly.

"Come in! Come in! Don't just stand there,....why didn't you invite her in Naruto?"

"Anou....." Opening his mouth to explain himself, he began to cough instead.

"You're starting to cough too? Go to the living room, get out of this breeze."

Sakura then sighed running a hand through her hair. Hinata noticed the look of frustration on her face and sympathized with her.

"Would you like some help?"

"Oh, you don't have to! You're a guest!"

"No, it's okay. I heard from your mother that Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun were sick. I wanted to see how they were doing but if you let me, I was planning to help out as well...." She ended shyly.

"Oh , thank you! You're so sweet....wait you saw my mother?!? Where is she now, do you know?"

"She said she had some more errands to do."

"I see..."

Sakura then lead her to the kitchen. Showing her the two bowls of chicken soup she had been making. Wordlessly, Hinata understood and picked up a bowl, following her into the living room where the two boys were lounging.

Naruto was laying on his stomach on the floor watching the television with sleepy eyes. Sasuke was on the couch, amazingly enough watching the television as well instead of reading a book.

When Sakura handed him the bowl of soup, she smiled at the fact that he had begun to eat it almost ravenously.

The violet haired girl's cheeks were almost stained with a permanent red as she approached Naruto with his bowl. "Here you go...Naruto-kun....."

"Eh?" He questioned, looking up at her and snapping out of the daze he was in.

He saw that he really had lost the battle with Sakura when he noticed that it was chicken soup she was holding.

"Sakura-chan...." He began to whine.

"Don't start Naruto. I'm not in the mood right now."

He sighed dramatically as he attempted to take the bowl from Hinata. However, the mitts prevented him from getting a good grip on it. It almost fell, but Hinata was able to save it.

"That was great Hinata-chan! Thank you!" He exclaimed impressed by her reflexes.

"You're welcome..." She answered smiling brightly.

"Baka!!!" Sakura roared. "I swear, if you had spilled soup all over the rug and ruined it, I would have killed you!"

"....Sorry Sakura-chan..." He answered softly, slightly embarrassed at being reprimanded in front of Hinata.

"Just try to be more careful next time."

Naruto nodded and set to the task of trying to eat with mitts on.

"I'll take them off for you Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan! That'll be a big help!" Naruto replied happily holding out his hands towards her.

Hinata was just about to unfasten the mitts, when Sakura's booming voice shouted across the room, "Hinata-chan! No! Don't take them off! It's always near to impossible to get them back on!"

Blinking in confusion, Hinata turned back to the blonde boy who was trying to appear innocent.

"I'll feed you in a moment, Naruto." Sakura added. "So, relax."

"Um, ...if you want , I can feed him for you, Sakura-chan..." The shy girl offered blushing profusely once more.

Smiling knowingly, Sakura nodded. "It would be a great help, thank you."

Naruto watched the violet-haired girl warily. Being fed by Sakura had been somewhat enjoyable, but he hardly knew Hinata, and felt slightly uncomfortable about the fact that she would be feeding him.

Wrapped in her own emotions, Hinata did not notice his uneasiness. "Here you go Naruto-kun." She offered, holding out a spoonful of broth out to him.

Shifting slightly, Naruto stared at the spoonful while Hinata waited patiently for him to take it.

He finally did, and smiled at her as he swallowed. "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" He suddenly asked noticing that she was now an almost impossible shade of red.

"I...I'm fine Naruto-kun..." She replied while trying to hide her face by staring into the bowl of soup.

"But, you're all red..."

"Naruto! Stop pestering her! Weren't you complaining about your throat hurting you earlier? Its because you talk too much! Just eat your soup!"

"All right, all right!" He responded grumpily.

Feeling bad that he had been scolded, yet again, Hinata smiled encouragingly at him. He gave her a small smile in return before taking another spoonful of the broth.

After a few more bites and being half done with his soup, Naruto declared that he was done. "You really should eat some more Naruto-kun." Hinata protested.

Shaking his head, he massaged his throat. "My throat is hurting me Hinata-chan."

"It hurts a lot?"

Flinching as he swallowed, he nodded.

Remaining thoughtful for a moment, Hinata then turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, may I use your kitchen for a moment?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Thank you."

Once in the kitchen, Hinata washed Naruto's bowl and then set to work on putting certain common ingredients together.

She then made some tea and added her concoction to it.

Walking back into the living room, she held out the tea to the blonde boy smiling sweetly. "Here you go Naruto-kun. This should make you feel better."

Surprised, he took it from her gently. "You made this for me?"

She nodded, her face threatening to change color once more.

"Wow! Thank you! ...Are you sure you're ok? You keep turning red...."

Sakura sighed, wondering if Naruto really was so dense. Sasuke was wondering the same exact thing.

"I mean really, if you aren't feeling well, you can tell us. Maybe you have a fever?"

"Just shut up and drink Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

Sighing as he quieted down, Naruto then smelled the tea, finding it to smell sweet. He then took a large gulp,.....which he quickly regretted.

"Augh!! That stuff is so sour!! And it burns!" He exclaimed after managing to swallow.

Unable to hide her soft chuckle of amusement at the face he had made, Hinata nodded. "Gomen nasai, I know it tastes horrible, but it really works. Your throat should feel better soon."

"I don't see how such a horrible tasting thing could help.....hey! My throat is feeling a little better! Wow!"

"I told you so, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks so much. This is great."

Sakura smiled. "You should bottle that and make some money on it, Hinata-chan." She joked good naturedly.

The violet-haired girl smiled and shook her head. "I couldn't even if I wanted to, it's an old family remedy."

"Ah, I see."

Naruto, amazed at how quickly the tea had worked on his aching throat, quickly offered some to Sasuke. "You should have some too, it really works!"

"My throat isn't bothering me, baka."

"Oh, well whatever then."

The day dragged on with Hinata trying to help out as much as she possibly could. However, it became painfully obvious that most of her attention was centered around Naruto. Although the blonde boy had not noticed it himself.

When it had come time to apply the calamine lotion , Hinata had shyly begun to help Naruto almost immediately as if Sasuke had not needed care as well. But he had not been offended since he had hardly let Sakura assist him either.

The girls had just finished cleaning up and were washing the dishes in the kitchen, leaving the boys alone for the first time that day.

Naruto sighed and sprawled out across the couch. "Oi, that Hinata girl is really weird, isn't she?"

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke responded, not really paying close attention to him since he had found a book on ninja techniques that interested him.

"Well she really can't finish her sentences with me and she really is always turning red! Didn't you notice? And how come every time I ask her if she is okay, Sakura-chan is always yelling at me?"

Sighing, Sasuke shook his head and closed the book. "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

"Hey!" Naruto countered defensively. "Why are you saying that when all I'm asking is a simple question?"

"I say that because the answer to your question is so obvious."

"Obvious? I don't think its obvious!"

"Obviously." Sasuke countered with an evil smirk.

"Tell me Sasuke-kun. Why does she act that way?"

"Figure it out yourself Naruto, its always better that way."

"Baka! Stop trying to be all wise and stuff when you know you're not. Just tell me!"

Sasuke stayed staring at him as if he was going to reveal a deep and meaningful secret while Naruto waited eagerly, his curiosity peaked.

"No." He stated simply.

"Sasuke! You're such a jerk!"

Without a word, the dark-haired boy turned and began to head up the stairs to their temporary room feeling the urge to lay on the bed and read rather than sit on the couch where they had spent most of the day.

Naruto watched him for a moment, but then quickly exclaimed, "Hey! Where do you think you're going? Get back here and answer me!"

"No."

"Sasuke!" The blonde boy nearly growled angrily as he began to follow him up the stairs. "Tell me!"

"Shut up you idiot, you're beginning to give me a headache..."

"If you just tell me why she acts like that I'll leave you alone!"

"Just think of me not telling you as your punishment for being so stupid and not noticing it yourself!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine."

"So, you're going to tell me?"

"You told me to shut up...."

"Sasuke!!!"

The two continued to argue all the way up the stairs and in to their room, leaving the girls behind in the kitchen.

Hinata reentered the living room shortly after, wondering if there was anything else either of them needed, but found the room empty. "Ara? I wonder what happened...." She stated clearly confused as to why the boys had suddenly gone.

"Sakura-chan..." She called out to the pink haired girl. "I don't think they would have wanted some of my ramen, they went back upstairs."

"Ah, maybe they got tired." Sakura replied. "Oh well, I was going to surprise Naruto with it, but I guess I'll just save it..."

* * *

A/N: Hehe aw, Naruto didn't get to eat his ramen again. Who would do such an evil thing to him? innocent smile But I wanted to write something like this because Sasuke always gets attention from Sakura and Ino. Hinata gives Naruto the same attention but she is too shy and it doesn't come off as the same way, and I think this is how it would have been if she had gone to visit as well. If any of them were out of character I'm sorry I hope it wasn't too much.

I haven't updated this story in such a long time that I don't know if this kept up with the essence of the other chapters I wrote and what you guys were enjoying about it, but I hope it did and that it was worth your wait.

To all of those who encouraged me and pleaded with me to continue, (you know who you are) I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Those encouragements meant more to me than you can imagine.

Also, I have been taking a Japanese language course and I had to fight the urge to type in certain words. I tried to keep it to the words that are most common because we hear it in the anime all the time. But I will make a list right now for those of you who don't know what they mean.

1.) Kowaii (in the last chapter, and I got a review from someone who didn't know what it meant. I'm sorry!) Scary

2.) Kawaii cute (just wanted to show the difference. One little letter makes a big difference, funny right?)

3.) Okaa-san- mother

4.) Baka- idiot

5.) Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

6.) Dobe- dead last

7.) Anou- Um... (No, I'm not saying "umm i dont know." I'm saying it literally means Um..  lol)

There I think those are the only words I have used in the entire story, but if I missed a word and you don't know what it means, just let me know and I'll tell you.


	7. Chapter Seven: Nearly Time

Author's Notes: Geez, I'm horrible, really. Making you all wait so long for an update. . I can't apologize enough and once again I want to thank all my faithful reviewers and the new ones for pushing me into finishing this fic. Once again, I'm very sorry and I really hope this chapter makes up for the excruciatingly long wait. ;;;

**Oatmeal & Calamine**

**Chapter 7**

**Nearly Time**

**

* * *

**

The torrential downpour seemed relentless as another flash of lightning streaked across the sky before another clap of thunder boomed and threatened to shake the heavens. Fat raindrops fell with a never-ending rhythm against the windowpanes as they doused everything outside completely. Trees swayed dangerously as the ferocious wind attacked them, howling its anger throughout the entire sky. Each clap of thunder was deafening, and for someone who was trying to fall asleep, that was a great annoyance.

_Stupid rain. _

Sakura turned over once more in her bed, snuggling her head deeper into the pillow, hoping to find that one sweet spot that would let her ignore her surroundings and fall asleep. Too bad her pillow wasn't cooperating. It continued to feel lumpy and uncomfortable and she groaned in irritation.

Angrily punishing the pillow by tossing it at the wall, she flopped face down on the mattress. "I should kill both of them in their sleep."

Of course, she should have been used to her two "guests'" constant arguing in the night in the adjacent room. After all, she had spent a few nights like this already, having to listen to their bickering until the wee hours of the morning before it seemed like one had killed the other or they both had finally passed out. This night had been no different. Naruto had continued his relentless pestering of Sasuke, urging the other boy to explain to him Hinata's behavior.

At one point, she had been tempted to burst into their room, and shout, "She has a huge crush on you, you idiot!"

But then again, she agreed with Sasuke that it was best that he figured it out on his own. After all, didn't that make it more special?

She must have been slipping in and out of the blissful sleep she was longing for, but at some point, she heard shouting, a door slam, and then silence. If they had managed that earlier, perhaps she could have fallen asleep before the thunderstorm had started. Sleep evaded her once more and she couldn't take it. She absolutely needed her beauty sleep.

_I have to drink warm milk or something..._

Getting up slowly from her bed, she grabbed her robe and her fuzzy pink slippers before quietly slipping out of her room. Seeing her way around the house was no problem as the lightning made sure to illuminate her path. Heading down the stairs, she saw her living room glow suspiciously with a gentle light. Frowning slightly, wondering who on earth would be crazy enough to be watching television at this time of night, she continued her descent down the stairs.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?…Oh hi Sakura-chan!" The blonde haired boy answered quietly a warm smile illuminating his face before quickly changing to one of worry and trepidation. "I didn't wake you, did I? I'm sorry…."

Waving a hand dismissingly at him, she shook her head. "In order to do that, I would have had to been sleeping. You guys kept me up all night."

"Oh...sorry."

"Um hm."

Taking in his appearance, his hair ruffled, even more unruly, droopy eyes, and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, it seemed that he had been on the couch for quite a while. But why?

"What are you doing down here anyway Naruto? Aren't you sleepy? You should go upstairs and go to bed."

Blinking at the sudden barrage of questions and then a command, Naruto shrugged and settled further back into the couch. " Sasuke, the jerk, he locked me out of our room, and I am sleepy, but I can't sleep."

"Oh."

_So that was what had happened when I heard the door slam._

"Do you want some warm milk? I was going to make myself some, they say that's supposed to help."

"Uh, sure. Thanks...Sakura-chan." He replied his words interrupted by a wide yawn.

Nodding in understanding, she turned and made her way into the kitchen, filling a small saucer pan with milk and waited for it to begin to boil. Yawning herself, she searched for her favorite strawberry syrup kept in the refrigerator. As she continued to busy herself in the kitchen, she could hear the muffled television more clearly now where a sales-man was talking very animatedly about some new invention or whatever.

_Geez, he must be trying really hard to fall asleep. Who else stays up all night watching paid programming? _

Snapping out of her thoughts in time to see the milk nearly boiling over the edge, she quickly turned it off and began pouring some into her own glass and the rest into another. "Naruto!" She whispered not wanting to shout and wake her mother or Sasuke. "It's ready!"

He didn't respond, but silently made his way over to the kitchen and watched as she added her strawberry syrup to her glass, stirring it in and smiling in satisfaction as it took the colored tint she preferred. Not a hot pink, but a rosy pink meaning that the milk had the right amount of sugary goodness added.

Noticing him staring at her , she tilted her head in confusion until she realized that he was eyeing his plain white milk longingly. "Anou…"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any chocolate syrup?"

"Er, let me check."

Reaching into the fridge once more, she saw that they indeed did have chocolate syrup as well. Smiling triumphantly, she handed it to him, allowing him to add as much of it as he wanted. That done, both headed back into the living room where the salesman was still trying to convince any poor viewer that was still watching that they really had to call and order the new product since there was no way they would ever be able to purchase it anywhere else. Funny, she could have sworn she had seen the exact same product at some shop a few days ago before the boys had gotten sick.

A thunderous boom made her jump and reminded her that the mother of all thunderstorms was still going on outside. She groaned and leaned back into the couch, it was decided. There was no way she was going to catch a wink of sleep. Looking outside, she could see the sky take on that orange hue, meaning that the sun was going to rise soon. The warm milk had done nothing more than to make her feel full and preparing it alone had left her feeling more awake than sleepy.

Watching Naruto, he had finished his milk as well and had gone back to nearly cuddling with the blanket, staring at the television blankly, his eyelids seeming heavier. Realizing that he was finally falling asleep, she decided to remain still and wait for him to drift off into dreamland before she did anything, including moving. She didn't want to risk doing anything that would startle him and wake him up once more.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you going to bed?" He suddenly asked, startling her and turning dull eyes to her as he yawned widely once more.

"Shh. Don't worry about it Naruto, just go to sleep."

"But..."

"I'm all right, but you're the one who is still sick, you need your rest."

"You're going to stay up?"

"Maybe."

"You need to rest too."

"I know, but maybe I'll be able to take a nap later or something."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He fell silent once more and within a few minutes, his head drooped forward slightly as he began to snore softly. She smiled, glad that at least one of them had managed to fall asleep. She however, was still too wide-eyed to do the same. She continued to stare at the television almost blankly and continued to channel surf hoping to find something more interesting to watch then a bunch of salesmen. When she couldn't find anything, she turned to some old programs she had seen when she was younger, not daring to turn off the television. She knew that for people who fell asleep with the glow of the television warming their eyelids, turning it off was as effective as shouting in the sleeping person's ear to wake them up. It was just one of those uncanny things. They needed to continue to feel that glow to continue sleeping.

So she stayed where she was, watching the old program. She could have made her way back to her bedroom, but she suddenly felt unwilling to move, feeling cozy on her spot on the couch. Outside the rainstorm had tuned into a light drizzle, and the sky had started to turn more blue than orange. It had to be at least five in the morning.

_Stupid storm, I really did stay up all night..._

But, as she continued to watch the program, it became harder to keep her eyes open, and she began to lose the ability to move, her body felt so heavy. The last thing she remembered was watching another idiot salesmen take over the show before everything went dark and she knew no more.

Only when her body felt that she had rested enough, did her eyes begin to flutter open once more. Peering around the room groggily, she briefly wondered why she was in the living room instead of her own bedroom before remembering the previous night's events. She saw Naruto still sleeping, now lying down on the couch with a pillow, she frowned in confusion.

_I didn't do that, did I? _

She then noticed that she herself had a pillow beneath her head with a cozy blanket covering her. Now she knew that she hadn't gotten off the couch to get a blanket for herself. So there was only one explanation, her mother had done this. Sitting up slowly, trying to wake up her muscles, she looked out the window, trying to judge what time it was. The sun was already high in the sky, and the sounds of a busy village reached her ears through the window. It had to be at least….

"It's one o'clock." A deep smooth voice finished her thoughts making her turn quickly in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning... afternoon?"

She could feel her cheeks grow warm at being caught in such a state. She was sure she didn't look her best at the moment. Her hair felt frizzy and she was sure it was sticking out in all directions, her only compensation being that she hadn't been drooling in her sleep.

The dark haired boy looked up from the chair he was sitting in, where he had once again been reading, and smirked slightly. "Rough night?"

She couldn't tell if he was referring to her appearance or the fact that she had slept in so late. Whatever it was he had meant, it still made her blush a deeper red. "I couldn't fall asleep."

"I see."

"How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"With this idiot out of the room, I was able to finally fall asleep." He answered nodding in the direction of the blonde boy who continued to snore softly.

"Oh. The storm didn't bother you at all?"

"Why should it have?"

"Well, it was kind of loud..."

He shrugged in response and she sighed. She should have known better than to try to keep a conversation going with him. He was obviously not a conversationalist. Somewhere in her still foggy with sleep mind, she realized something very important. Her crush was sitting across the room from her, dressed and hair neatly combed, in fact, he almost looked bored. But the thing that had caught her attention was the fact that he was no longer wearing the oven mitts and that the angry red spots that had once been covering his body, were hardly visible. Surprised, she leaned forward more, staring at him, thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up from the book to show her that he was listening.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I don't feel sick at all."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow, that's great Sasuke-kun! I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"Thanks."

Glancing at Naruto, the pink haired girl couldn't help but wonder if he too, was feeling better. As he mumbled in his sleep and turned over, nearly falling off the couch, she noticed that his hands were free of the oven mitts as well.

_When did he take them off? _

She thought she could vaguely remember him not having them on the night before either. And when she remembered how easily he had handled his glass of milk, it confirmed the fact that he had not been wearing them. How he had managed to get them off was a mystery in itself.

Naruto turned over once more, and this time before anything could stop him, he really did fall off the couch. "Itai…" He muttered as he rubbed his head looking confused. He then stretched and yawned. When he noticed that Sakura was watching him, fighting back her laughter, he grinned. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

"Konnichiwa." She replied trying to indicate to him that it was indeed the afternoon and not the morning.

"Eh?"

One glance out the window gave him all the answers he needed and he laughed. "Yeah , I guess you're right. Konnichiwa."

"How are you feeling Naruto?"

"Anou... feel...good, no...great. I feel great!" He answered apparently realizing that this was indeed true. And upon inspecting his arms, he realized that the spots were faded, almost completely gone. "Oh wow, this is great! They're almost gone and they are not itchy anymore!"

"That's great."

"Ne, this means I'm all better now doesn't it?"

"Well..."

"It means you're ninety percent there Naruto-kun." Answered an all too familiar voice.

"Okaa-san, ….thank you." Sakura immediately said, pointing to the pillows and blanket.

"You're very welcome Sakura dear, but I do hope you won't make it a habit of falling asleep on the couch in front of the television."

She could feel her cheeks begin to warm once more, an obvious sign that she was blushing again. "Believe me, I won't."

"What do you mean only ninety percent?" Naruto interjected frowning slightly.

The older woman turned to him with a gentle smile and in a motherly gesture, brushed some of his unruly hair out of his face. "Just that even though you two feel better, the virus is still leaving your system. So just take it easy today don't take it for granted and by tomorrow you two should be able to return home if you want to."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yes but even then, you should still take it easy before going back to your normal routines. That means no training." She added glancing at Sasuke.

He sighed and returned to reading his book. Oh well, at least it was only a couple more days of no training. It couldn't hurt that much.

"So that means this will really be the last day they have to stay over?" Sakura heard herself asking not really understanding why she sounded so disappointed by that fact.

No, that was a lie. She knew perfectly well, why she was disappointed. Together for barely a week in the same household had been a new experience for all of them. And in her opinion, it had strengthened their bond. Well maybe she hadn't gotten to know Sasuke any better, but she certainly felt that she had more patience for Naruto now. Taking care of him had been a chore, but had ultimately made her feel closer to him.

"Well honey, I'm sure the boys are eager to get back home. "

The boys said nothing in response, nothing to the affirmative or negative.

Sasuke definitely was eager to return to his apartment, to have the freedom to train and do whatever he wanted. He had definitely felt awkward staying in another's home for so long. He had grown used to living on his own and being alone. It wasn't easy for him to be thrust back into a family type environment. However he chose not to say anything, he wasn't cruel enough to be so rude when they had taken such good care of him. He was grateful, knowing that perhaps he really wouldn't have taken care of himself as well as they had.

Naruto on the other hand, though he had remained silent as well, seemed as disappointed as Sakura. He had enjoyed having so many people in the house. Enjoyed having someone to talk to, or in Sasuke's case, argue with. Not surprisingly, he wasn't really looking forward to returning to his apartment. To that empty, lonely apartment with no one to talk to him except for the television. It had felt so good to have people caring for him, and even Sakura's mother's kindness would not be forgotten. But he knew there was no other choice, it wasn't as if he could ask to stay in Sakura's house. He supposed it would be good to get his freedom back and be able to do whatever he wanted once more, but that thought alone didn't make him look forward to returning home.

Sakura found herself blurting out, "Well I guess I'd better let Kakashi-sensei know that you two are feeling better."

"I will let him know, dear. Now you and Naruto go wash up a little, lunch is almost ready."

"Sure."

Trudging up the stairs, Sakura stopped halfway and turned to look back at the two boys. Naruto, knowing he would have to wait to use the bathroom, had encouraged Sasuke into playing a game of tic-tac-toe with him once more. She smiled, knowing that she would definitely miss having them in her house. Knowing that soon she would have to go back to her same old boring routine, made he involuntarily shiver. But it only made her angry with herself.

_Oh, get over it, its not like you're never going to see them again…._

Sighing, she decided that it was better to make the best of the day instead of lingering on the fact that they were leaving. Having washed her face and brushed her teeth, she set to brushing her hair so that she wouldn't look like she had been electrocuted.

Back downstairs, another familiar argument assaulted her ears.

"I win."

"It can't be, you cheated!"

"No one can cheat at tic-tac-toe without making it obvious you idiot."

"Don't give me that, it's obvious that you cheated!"

"Whatever."

"Come on, one more round. Best out of ten!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Jerk. You just don't want to give me a chance to win."

"Maybe."

"You're such a bastard."

"Thank you."

Finding herself oddly calm about the situation, she didn't shout when she mentioned to Naruto that the bathroom was now free. He beamed at her and thanked her for letting him know, before going up the stairs. As soon as he came back down, her mother urged them all into the kitchen where lunch was served.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted cheerfully bounding over to the table.

She watched her mother's face lit up in amusement as she nodded. "Yes, eat as much as you want Naruto-kun."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you!" He called out excitedly digging into the bowl ravenously his chopsticks seeming to fly by how fast he was eating.

Even Sasuke took a moment to stare at him in complete awe before beginning to eat himself. She too dug in, for some reason taking the time to enjoy the meal even more.

The rest of the day passed by routinely. Not much was different from the previous days except that Sakura found herself spending more time with them. She stayed in the living room longer, waited on them a little better, and in general was nicer to them. Even their normal arguments didn't seem to upset her.

After dinner, things were getting boring and that was when she remembered that she had a deck of cards they could play with that they had not yet used.

"Hey you guys, do you want to play some Gin Rummy?"

"Some what?" Naruto asked, tilting his head, obliviously confused.

"It's a card game, my father taught me." She found herself explaining.

After a detailed explanation of the game, she looked up at the two boys and asked if they understood. Sasuke nodded and Naruto did as well, but the clearly confused expression on his face indicating that he didn't.

A while later into the game, it became even more obvious that he did not understand the game at all.

"Gin!"

Looking at the set of cards he laid across the coffee table, Sakura sighed deeply. "Naruto, you can't say that, you haven't won."

"What do you mean? I got a group of three and four!"

"Baka! I told you , to win the cards either has to have the same rank, or have the same suit and go in order!"

"That's what I did."

She slapped her face in frustration. Looking at his cards again, she saw that he had gotten the group of three right. At least he had an ace, a two and a three, but in his group of four, he had two kings and two queens.

"You can't have two queens and two kings!"

"Why not? They're both royalty don't they belong together?"

"You're such a moron."

"Shut up Sasuke! I don't see you winning!"

"Oh really? Gin."

"Huh?"

"I said, Gin."

Laying the cards on top of the coffee table, Sakura wasn't too surprised to see that Sasuke had truly grasped the rules of the game. His group of three consisted of three 7's and his group of four all had the same suit consisting of the numbers, 8,9,10 and jack.

"Very good, Sasuke-kun! You did win."

"Hn. Jerk. " Naruto muttered.

"Do you guys want to play again?"

"Yes! I have to win this time!"

"How about you Sasuke-kun?"

"Fine."

And so the night went, they continued to play cards and various board games. Sakura found herself surprised at how much fun she was having spending time with both of them. When she didn't have to be catering to them, it was easier to enjoy their company. Even Naruto's, who had usually, easily irritated her.

_I'll miss you guys when you leave tomorrow..._

She hadn't realized that she had been staring ahead blankly, until Naruto's voice caught her attention.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right? What's the matter?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing...Nothing at all."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, just to let you guys know, there is only going to be one more chapter andthen Ishall put this story to rest. I am really very sorry for the long space between updates, but I hope this was good enough and made the waiting worth while. Especially since it basically kind of wrote itself. o0 Believe me I have no idea where this chapter came from. It was actually supposed to be the last chapter. Shrug Oh well, if you guys like it, then its done its job. Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I never expected to get so many reviews for this story and all of you have made me happy beyond belief. Thank you so much!


End file.
